Attachment
by Divine Calibur
Summary: [Discontinued]
1. Before We Realized it, It had Begun

**This is another story I have come up with. I'm putting my first two stories on hiatus, but I won't trash them. This story is based on two animes I really like with some original twists of mine. Hope you enjoy this story. I have also almost finished chapter four of Do I Know? so stay in tune for that (if you're reading it that is.)**

**Warning: Contains mature content and language and the supernatural.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Mr. Takahashi.**

**Feel free to review/favorite/follow. (Yugi will feature in this fanfiction, do not fret Yugi/peachshipping fans.)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Before We Realized it, It had Already Begun.**

September is a month where most Japanese high school students return to their normal lives from their summer vacation.

In Domino High school, there is a cultural festival held annually at the start of September. Therefore, the school is always embraced in an overwhelming and elated atmosphere by the end of the cultural festival. In the midst of September the atmosphere in the school fades away and is replaced by a calm, yet boisterous, common school life.

It is a mandatory rule for students to participate in clubs. It didn't even help that Atem Yami Mutou had a weird obsession of games of all sorts, so he did not really fit in anywhere among his classmates. He had tried joining the chess club but because of his intuitive flawless strategies wiping out his opponents was a piece of cake. He was infamous for winning every game that people treated his winning streaks some sort of supernatural curse, thus labeling him as odd, leading to many who avoided him like a plague. He had not understood why his classmates in the past deemed him as cool while girls fawned over him during his middle school years. Not only so, but his naturally wild hair led people to speculate further some even antagonizing him for having affiliation with aliens which did not make sense to him at all.

She initially wanted to join the jazz club but due to her late application to the club, she was declined. Cheer leading was not her style, though the occult club proved feasible for her since she liked a sense of thrill and danger, though the vibes the members emanated were just downright creepy and disturbing since many of them took matters either too seriously or towards the extreme-that crosses out the option of joining that club. Anzu Mazaki sighed as she looked out the window. Her first day as a high school freshman has just come and ended just like that. It was not the ideal way to start, but at least she knew Atem and Hanasaki who were both in her homeroom. She would just let the teacher decide which club she would be placed in.

Geeky as it sounds, Seto Kaiba was into computer and technology and decided to sign up for the computer society. Unfortunately he and the club president had a heated argument and eventually quit the club after the first day. Though many girls flocked to him mainly due to his rugged and handsome face, he paid no attention to them. His icy cold blue eyes was always wary of those around him and eyed his classmates like they were vicious creatures who were ready to pounce on him. He always upheld the fact that trust, friendships, social diversities and constructs were a nuisance and a waste of time. Frankly speaking he was an egotistical arrogant lone wolf.

Kisara Saotome was a fairly quiet student who never really interacted with anyone in her class. She always had a book or novel with her to pass time. Even during the first day as a freshman, she was nominated as the class representative of 1-B to which she accepted without any resistance. Ever since being the class representative, many boys have approached her for her exotic beauty, some even confessing their feelings for her despite having not met her properly! However, she herself could not settle for a club when fan boys followed her almost everywhere clearly much to her discomfort. She then began to take matters to her own hands by glaring at every boy who dare approach her, all the more those who dared to even lay a hand on her smooth porcelain skin.

A shaggy haired blonde sat attentively during Japanese History as he was jotting down important points for reference. He didn't want to screw up his life anymore as a former delinquent so he resolved once he entered high school, he would change for the better. Jounouchi Katsuya prided himself in his social skills which was a surprise for a former delinquent. He had promised his sister Shizuka that he only entered the prestigious Domino in order to find himself a goal or a better future to strive towards. But now he was quite stuck-he had visited clubs during the lunch break and was interested to join the basketball club but the team leader was a turn off-he was too arrogant and too full of himself hence he opted out joining that club.

Martial artist Mana Mushahwar was not at the least impressed by the performance and stunts performed by the martial arts club. She tried her hardest to invest her passion in different things such as the tea-time club or the flower arranging club, presenting herself to be more feminine and emit that atmosphere of 'cute', 'pretty' instead of being labelled as a girl who could take down men who were double her size-which was rather more masculine and even scary. Apparently her aniki Mahado who happened to be a teacher at the school nicknamed her as Smiley, due to her excessive cheerfulness and her general passion and drive for adventure.

* * *

Atem didn't even sleep during all six of his lessons, so after finishing the classroom duties with his team he went to the recreation building. He went from his own classroom, that is, class 1-C in the East building, passed through the North building, then entered the recreation building. The four-story Recreation building has been predicted to collapse if repair work is still delayed. His destination is the fourth floor of the building. Of course, there re no lifts in the Recreation building so he must climb up the stairs to reach the top.

He was sent to this undesired location (High school students didn't really care for beautiful scenery or good lighting. Not having to climb up the stairs is already the best option.) because of the fact that Atem belonged to a club that was established just this year; and there were only six club members that make up this small club.

The club is called the Student Cultural Research Club, which briefly outlines the cultures of places around the world... if at all.

After climbing the stairs, he headed towards the Room 401, which was labeled with a plaque: Student Cultural Research Club and promptly entered the room. Wind blew from the open windows, gently brushing Atem's cheeks and swaying his hair. When the fourth floor is reached, the ventilation in the building becomes good that it felt cozy during the season.

There was already a club member in the room. Two long tables were placed in the center of the room. The club's vice-president Seto Kaiba was already typing away on his laptop in deep concentration.

"Oh Kaiba, where are the other people?"

"See for yourself." Kaiba replied dryly, not even bothering to look at Atem's face

Atem sat on the folding chair and positioned himself towards Kaiba. This was when he finally lifted his head to look at the spiky haired boy.

As if shining in the darkness, his chestnut brown hair seemed meticulously cared for. Lustrous, gleaming and supple, his hair would probably match very well with a tuxedo. Fringing those slender yet narrow blue eyes, his icy blue eyes emanated a mysterious sacrosanct aura. His mature appearance conveyed the impression that he was different from most other senior students. He had a muscular lean build and was very tall for a freshman. Along with his detached aura, it was easy to believe that he was a person hard to get along with.

"Atem, have you gathered all the materials for the next issue of Bunken News*?"

"Yeah, I just need to sort through some of the remaining data and we're good. By the way, 'History of the Ancient game of Senet' should really be from the view of the one who has never lost a game!" Atem exclaimed as he slammed all his research notes on the table, obviously referring to himself. "By the way archaeologists have found that the Queen Nefertari of Egypt has never lost a game and-"

"Shut up. Save it for later short stuff."

"Weren't you the one who asked me first?" Atem raised his brow and voice in response.

"I asked you whether you have the gathered everything **necessary**, so your answer should only be either 'yes' or 'no'. I didn't ask you about anything else. Actually, it's because I don't want to hear about it." Kaiba answered stoically, still typing away at his computer.

"Always thinking you're better than others" Atem mumbled under his breath. "You're as blunt as ever. I think you should speak with euphemisms... actually, I'm _begging_ you to speak with euphemisms." Atem spoke out loud which earned him a glare from the cold vice president.

The door shuddered as it was violently flung open, and a lively voice reverberated inside, "What's up! Sorry I'm late." Shining with glee, her face alone brought forth some warm wind and light into the room. It was just that person standing there smiling. Notwithstanding, it brought the feeling that the flower-and-blossom blooming of spring had arrived.

"Hmm? Is it only Atem and Seto today?" she asked, speculating the classroom. Mana Mushahwar titled her head slightly to the side in curiosity as she lay her bag on the comfortable sofa adjacent to the tables the two were sitting in.

"Ahem, and that is Kaiba to you Miss President." Kaiba pointed out coldly, whilst spitting the last words a bit spitefully. He did not like being called people by their first names, let alone he barely knew the club members! They had only been forced into this for at least three months and a half.

"You're no fun at all Set-o! Aw man, I even ran over here today — what a waste of energy." Mana pouted and complained while leaping onto the torn black sofa inside the room. She raised her arm and rested her head on it, just like what aging men who watch TV during the holidays were doing. Although she bolted up the stairs just a while ago, her breathing seemed very calm and peaceful.

Kaiba was about to make a snide remark when the door creaked open as a brunette haired girl with azure eyes stood there. "Hey guys, Hope I wasn't too late, I had to discuss some things with the student council." Anzu Mazaki entered and froze in her tracks when she saw what Mana was about to do. "Mana! What the heck are you doing?!" she shrieked. "Mana You shouldn't-"

Mana merely sniggered at Anzu's reaction.

Atem whistled excitedly.

"Mana, your panties are going to be completely exposed if you let your skirt ride up like that." Kaiba beat Anzu to it and looked at Mana, calmly pointing out the problem.

"Who cares?" Mana shrugged indifferently and showed a prodigious amount of her artistically white and slender legs while speaking. Despite what Kaiba had mentioned, she didn't seem to care what others were looking at. She even slapped her thigh several times promiscuously.

Anzu's jaw dropped and hurried to Mana's side and tried to cover her with her body. "Are you on high or what today?" Anzu hissed at Mana, clearly exasperated at her actions because it showed her lack of dignity and sense of self-protection. "There're guys in here you know!"

"I'm here too, you know." Atem spoke, twitching his fingers together nervously.

Mana was surprised at Atem's advances, it seems that he indeed lacks experience despite his appearance. She grinned maliciously. "120 yen a peek." she purred.

"My god what the hell Mana!" Anzu scolded, raising her hands animatedly in annoyance.

"If this continues, then I'm out for the day. This isn't supposed to be a strip club, I guess you guys have perverted its purposes and threaten this club's existence. I suggest you all to take this somewhere else." Kaiba rebuked sharply. He was annoyed that he couldn't get his work done and regretted coming to the club. But since he was vice president, he had the responsibility to facilitate the group. Curses!

"I have to pay?! Well, that price sounds pretty reasonable..." Atem blushed nervously on the inside.

"Hey didn't you pay attention to what Kaiba just said!" Anzu reasoned.

'Oh my god! Atem's just so cute when he's actually playing my game!' Mana observed the teen.

"Atem, even if you didn't mean anything wrong, you do realize that considering the age of the person you're speaking to, these words sound quite illicit, don't you think? Just stop it right now." Anzu snapped. In a flash she felt someone push her towards the adjacent wall as her head was forcefully tilted towards the person's face. She could feel his breath on her face since it was merely inches away from hers. She blushed madly until she opened it and saw Atem's crimson eyes piercing into her soul.

"Anzu, a kiss for 150 yen?" Atem offered.

Anzu abrubtly spat in his face. "Oh my god, get off me!" She pushed him off as he fell on the floor, much to Kaiba's annoyance and Mana's pleasure.

"Ahahahaha!" Mana giggled and laughed hysterically, giggling like a child as she pulled the most successful prank on Atem the king of games and wits; his counterattack having been backfired by Anzu.

"I actually need to say something-Me and Jou-" Anzu was suddenly cut off my Kaiba's snorts who wasn't even fazed by the prank Mana pulled.

"Mana, what are we going to do for our next issue?" Atem inquired as he got up, making soft yelps of pain as he rubbed his head in circles.

"Hmm...Actually, I was just thinking about what the _Bunken News_ lacks." Mana said inquisitively, rubbing her chin on her thumbs in careful thought.

"Then...?"

"My conclusion is, because Kaiba is responsible for the scandals, I can be assured that this suggestion will be taken. What we are lacking are violence and sex." She eyed Kaiba cheerfully as she beamed out the last words joyfully, clasping her hands together.

"Who will look for that kind of stuff in a newspaper?! In fact, we're straying from what a newspaper is just by having negative articles." Atem tried to reason.

In the last issue of the _Bunken News_, Kaiba exposed two teachers having a relationship between colleagues (source unknown). Consequently, during this year's Cultural Festival, the club that people would've ignored had the chance to squeeze in other diverse activities, and became the talk of the town. Amongst the festival's buzzing atmosphere, the two teachers later even proposed at the night festival.

To sum it up, the atmosphere then began living up. Including other teachers, everyone was stirring up a congratulatory atmosphere towards the two teachers. Although it was said to be a wonderful ending, there was too much tension when having a relationship in front of everyone. It would be impossible to imagine how embarrassing it would be if they broke up. This aspect was quite worrisome in Domino High School.

"We might as well evolve into the school's strip club, but I'm out if that's gonna happen. And short stuff here can be the vice president." Kaiba snorted while he gestured towards Atem, knowing that he had struck his sensitive spot.

"I'm not that short! You pompous prick!" Atem retorted.

Kaiba merely grinned in response. "Well, that article was exclusive to the school festival, so I don't plan to write something like that at this moment. Besides, I hate to expose information that I have acquired. What I did at that time was on a sudden impulse." Kaiba justified. It was one of his hobbies to collect and analyze information though he hated publicizing them.

Where would he use all that information for? Blackmail? This stirred up Atem's curiosity as he could imagine Kaiba being a leader of the yakuza, mercilessly torturing his subjects snarkily.

"Alright, let's use that impulsiveness and challenge ourselves by writing an erotic article!" Mana exclaimed, giving a thumbs-up.

"Don't try to pressure a pure freshman girl into writing erotic articles." a white haired girl spoke up as she entered the room gracefully, though her face showed no sign of timidity resembling that of a pure freshman girl.

"Kisara when did you?" Atem asked, puzzled.

"Well I somehow showed up when you guys were arguing.."

"Don't worry, I'll be in charge for this one! So if Kisara would let me take a few high-tension erotic photos, then..." Mana prodded off towards the blue eyes white haired girl.

Kisara has sapphire, sparkling eyes with double eyelids, a straight-bridged nose, and a slightly angular but impeccable face that didn't have any trace of make-up. In spite of this, her fair and permeable skin was supple. Her thin, smooth hair, which was as fine as silk and didn't seem to have any substance applied on it as it was tied with a red ribbon. Although Kisara didn't use make-up, her overall appearance emphasized her exoticism. This idiosyncratic trait made others feel that her staying natural to herself made her more beautiful. Girls bore fangs while the boys drooled at here mere presence.

"Like hell I would! Why should I provide you with materials that boys would use to deal with their sexual desires!?" Kisara stepped away in fear from the scheming president.

"Kisara's idea of 'the limits to erotic contents that can be approved to be published in a school magazine' makes me curious...", regardless of whether Kisara could hear him or not, Atem continued to murmur to himself. Based on her tone, it seems that her imagination was quite sexual, enough for others to rebuke her idea that she was a pure freshman girl, Atem pondered.

"Besides, Mana, you look prettier than I do. It would be more suitable to take photos of you instead!" Kisara alarmingly pointed towards Mana's smooth slender legs.

"No way! That's because I am the idol type who cannot strip, my cuteness gives me an advantage. So if you want something really erotic, you would be best candidate." Mana grinned as she pointed her index finger to Kisara's breasts.

Kaiba, who had been silent during the ordeal almost blew a fuse. 'These two idiots... they're honestly considering stripping.'

It seemed like Kisara looked like she didn't perk herself up because she didn't really care much about her appearance. However, she was actually analyzing her own advantage. It felt like not using make-up was just one of her many tactics to 'become more noticeable'. The correct answer, however, might be that she hadn't even thought about it.

"I can't say I don't understand... But hold on, why do we need an erotic appeal? I don't think that high school boys ask for that much. By common sense, refreshing types would be more popular." Kisara countered timidly.

"Nope, considering high schoolers nowadays, the mature and erotic ones should be surprisingly more popular... according to my instincts." Mana winked.

"According to your instincts, huh?" Atem remarked sarcastically.

The two girls turned their heads towards Atem, "Speaking of which, don't we have a high school guy right here? What kind of girl do you prefer, Atem?" Mana asked curiously.

"Yeah, if you were to choose, who would you rather see strip? Mana or me?" Kisara's question completely took Atem off course as his jaw dropped and Kaiba stopped typing on his laptop.

"Ridiculous! Stop this farce already!" Kaiba fumed, slamming his hand on the table, hoping to gain someone's attention.

Anyway, I have to give an answer, right? With this in mind, Atem closed his eyes and pondered for a few seconds. "Well, if I were to speak on behalf of all the boys in this school, I would say something like 'you should both strip'!"

Just after he spoke those words, Mana chipped in. "3:55 p.m. Atem Mutou told two girls in the Cultural Research Club to strip... Did you get all of that, Kaiba?" she flicked her eyes towards Kaiba who was about to say something.

"I'm don't take orders from anyone!" he crossed his arms in defiance, but his face contorted to a smirk. "But yes, of course I did! Every. Last. Word. of. it" he emphasized much to Atem's horror as he retained that wicked smile and sped off to type.

"Umm... Well I _did_ say that, so I can't really refute it."

No matter how hard he tried, Atem couldn't outwit them with words. He sorrowfully drooped his head, re-acknowledging the balance of power in the club. Could it be the King of Wits had finally been defeated?

"Game over Yugioh! I guess we win!" Mana smirked triumphantly, giving Kisara a high five in the process.

Kaiba sighed to himself. 'How about renaming it to the Yugioh club.' He rolled his eyes at his own comment and deadpanned the two idiots who were smiling mischievously.

After that, Mana started to read manga, while Kaiba resumed his work, facing the computer after he clicked his fingers. Kisara started to prepare for tomorrow's lessons, while Atem started to make a pyramid with a set of poker cards. Today was the day where the six members had agreed to get together for discussion; however, one of the members had not arrived yet.

Oblivious to them all, Anzu's anger was accumulating every second she was ignored. "GUYS! WILL YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME DAMMIT!" Anzu screamed suddenly.

Everyone turned their attention to Anzu, surprised at her sudden outburst. Mana thought that Anzu was acting more fickle today than usual, and was easily agitated.

"Actually guys.. I want to talk about what happened last night.." Anzu bowed her head in confusion.

"Well go on. We don't have all day." Kaiba stated flatly.

"Speaking of which, Anzu you seem abit off today and Jounouchi seemed a bit weird when we were having gym class today too." Mana trailed off.

Atem furrowed his brows in deep thought as he recalled today's events. Though he and Jounouchi were in different classes they hung out almost every lunch break and gym class was usually combined hence it had been strikingly odd that Jounouchi was quieter and he had bruises on his face.

"Is that so... maybe something happened? You think he finally hooked up with _her__?" _Mana snickered.

"You mean Kujaku senpai? Yeah that might've explained the bruises on his face.." Atem said thoughtfully.

"Don't tell me the mutt tried to jump on her which earned him a beating." Kaiba scoffed.

"Impossible. Looking at the situation at hand, even if Jounouchi spent a lifetime trying, they wouldn't be in a relationship. Only if he becomes aware of the things he's left out would there then be a chance." Kisara pointed out which led the three to think about what she had said.

"Oh my Kisara's so perceptive! Come to think of it Kujaku senpai has a flock of men after her so I guess he won't stand a chance huh?" Mana jeered.

Anzu cringed at the conversation, though Kisara remained thoughtful. "Hey guys! I'm not done here!" 'Why do people always never listen and come up with the most ludicrous conclusions?' Anzu face palmed inwardly.

Just as Anzu was about to explain what had happened, the door flung open violently as a shaggy blonde haired boy with honey colored eyes marched into the room. He was tall for a freshman, and he was quite well built and lean, save for an ex-delinquent and gang member. Though he seemed like he has lost that spark and virility he usually possessed.

Anzu, Jounouchi and Kisara sat on one side whereas Atem, Kaiba and Mana sat on the other. Anzu and Jounouchi suddenly looked glum and their countenance fell.

"So... Um... What happened to you two?" Mana commenced the inquiries in this indescribably heavy atmosphere.

"Eh... I am planning to say this alright, but how do I put this..." Jounouchi scratched his head in frustration as he looked to Anzu with pleading eyes for help.

Beside him, Anzu hung her head and looked at the corner of the table while meaninglessly fidgeting with her hair. "Guess it could not be helped.." she mumbled.

"What's with you two? If there are any problems, you should tell us. We can help you to some extent!" Atem urged them to speak.

"Oh, that's relieving... Hmm! Ok! Then we'll start! Although the two of us have decided to tell you now, it is quite a difficult thing to try and explain. So if you spare us some time to really tell you about this—" Anzu muttered hesitantly.

"Oh for the love of Ra, tell us already!" Kaiba interrupted sharply.

"Geez Kaiba she was just about to-" Jounouchi interjected.

"I wasn't talking to you mutt!" Kaiba spat icily as he glared Jounouchi's bruise.

Jounouchi clenched his fists and was ready to pounce on Kaiba. Though he knew that as his opponent, the brunette was not prone to show any mercy.

"Oh stop it! Let Anzu continue!" Kisara scolded as she smiled at Anzu warmly.

Jounouchi inhaled deeply to calm himself and sought confirmation from Mazaki's face. Although Anzu looked quite reluctant about the matter, she still nodded to show consent. After confirming, Jounouchi commenced his speech, "Actually last night we..."

Everyone but Kaiba held their breath. The whole room was silent. Jounouchi kept them in suspense, and allowed that silence to spread through the room.

"Our souls were exchanged!" He shouted.

"What?" Kaiba asked bemusedly

"Eh?" Atem said.

"Hahahaha... ah?" Mana laughed weakly.

Kisara remained silent though she blinked her eyes rapidly as it widened in shock and surprise.

All three answered simultaneously and expressed a sense of unbelief or surprise.

"Like I said, Anzu and I switched our souls, as if in a manga... Ouch!"

"Ohoh, straight strike to the head with a hand chop." Mana cooed.

Atem was quite impressed with the accuracy and sharpness of Kaiba's strike.

"What did you do that for, moneybags?!" Jounouchi grumbled.

"It's sad how you are so into it, but this joke is totally boring and complete bullshit." Kaiba got up from his seat and looked at Jounouchi stoically.

"That's not it! I am not kidding. I am very serious!" Jounouchi got up from his chair and defended his cause.

"Compared to cutting it off after joking when everyone was in anticipation, being assaulted by Kaiba is much more dramatic." Atem said in a low voice.

"Besides, if your souls were really exchanged, right now the mutt should really be Mazaki? Whatever you say your words never make sense. Also, your block-headedness hasn't changed much."

"That's why I described the 'exchange' in past tense. We've returned to normal now! Also, Mana, don't be so blunt! Didn't school teach you that verbal violence without constraint is the most dangerous?" Jounouchi raised his voice.

After that, Jounouchi, with an indescribable exaggerated pose, endeavored to persuade others that 'Mazaki and he did exchange souls'. Although Kisara and Mana thought about it rather carefully, Kaiba thought that what he said was too absurd. Atem and the others only felt puzzled.

"All this magic and the supernatural is complete bull and a waste of time! Then what does Mazaki have to say? The mutt said his soul was with you." Kaiba inquired to Anzu, who had not yet spoken but had a troubled face.

"First of all, I'm not a mutt rich boy!" Jounouchi was about to confront Kaiba in a duel of fists when Atem motioned his friend to calm down.

Anzu held her head and looked downwards. She shook her head as if she couldn't accept the truth. "... Of course that's not true. How can something like this happen in reality? Isn't it strange? For Jounouchi to become me, and me to become Jounouchi... Yeah, there's no way!" As she spoke in crescendo, and then she violently stood up and declared: "That was just a nightmare!" Anzu poised herself confidently though deep down she knew it was something more than a nightmare.

"I don't believe in supernatural things that can't be explained with science! That's what I've decided. So stop dragging me into your crazy fantasies, Katsuya! Soul exchange? Things of the occult are of the past. We live in the present, Get real!" Kaiba roared. 'God when will these idiots come to their senses?!'

"I.. Hey Anzu what the hell?! Didn't we confirm this together during gym?" Jounouchi protested

"I.. I was just as confused! My level of judgement was crap since I wasn't feeling too well!"

"Even though I don't really understand, I think that's a cool way to turn hostile." Atem spoke even though he thought it was unnecessary.

"Very funny." Anzu remarked sarcastically at Atem's unnecessary remark.

"Are you saying that it was only a dream?" Jounouchi rubbed his head in confusion.

"That's right! It was just more realistic than usual! Come on, Jounouchi you should wake up already!" Anzu's face contorted in utter displeasure.

"... Then what you mean is, we had the same dream, and we felt the 'soul exchange' within the same time frame, and even though we haven't been in your dance recital and my room, we could see what happened to us perfectly, and when I switched to you, the things I did in you rehearsal also coincidentally moved in the real worl-OUCH! Shit that hurt! What the fuck?" Jounouchi rubbed his face with pain as another bruise was born.

"DON'T EVER BLAB, got it?!" Anzu hissed as she took Jounouchi by the hem of his shirt, as she gave him the death glare.

Jounouchi was frightened to the core and gulped nervously. He nodded fearfully.

"So that's how he got the bruise." Mana mused, her voice laced with disappointment of false hope.

"That's just what happens when coincidence upon coincidence are stacked together! Yeah, in other words, it's a miracle!" Anzu said proudly after letting go of Jounouchi. She beamed like a scientist who had made a breakthrough discovery!

"So you're saying that it's a miracle that caused our souls to be exchanged—"

"Why does it have to be Jounouchi and me!" Anzu mumbled in annoyance.

"Yeah, is it so? Should we call it destiny or fate? So I say, we should go along with the will of the world." Jounouchi shrugged nonchalantly.

"How did you jump to those conclusions?" Atem frowned and replied sharply even though those involved didn't hear him.

"Eeeerrrrghh! It's because you say these things that make me pissed!" Anzu trembled while backing into a corner of the room.

"So what actually happened to you two? If it's strange fantasies or illusions, I can still hear your story." Kisara murmured.

"There's no need of that, Kisara! That's because the souls of and I have never exchanged! If I had exchanged with you or Mana then that would have been fine. But if it's Jounouchi, everything is invalid. It's complete refusal, access denied! There's no chance it happened!" Anzu ranted.

"Oh will you shut up?" Kaiba interjected.

Jounouchi was annoyed by Anzu's words and stated smugly. "Didn't you just confess it happened?" as he smirked.

"For once I agree with the puppy here. You clearly said If I had exchanged with Mana or Kisara it would've been fine. Hence your argument is invalid." Kaiba remarked smugly making Anzu blush in embarrassment.

The rest were surprised by Kaiba's sudden intervention, earning him stares of confusion.

"What? Keep your eyes to yourselves." Kaiba said coldly as he resumed typing on his laptop.

"That pervert wants to force his disgusting fantasies on me!" Anzu cried, while jumping on to Mana. Mana, as if stroking a sad puppy, stroked her back in circles. "You must have been misunderstood. Come on don't cry." Mana soothed.

"Eh? The reason for her not confessing is because she wants to make me seem like I harassed her?"Jounouchi's shoulders drooped as he was deeply shocked. Atem told him not to take it too seriously. Although it is not like something could have really happened, Jounouchi's dismal state was clear to him.

Anyway, the two continued their squabbling over the matter while Kisara shrugged it off and resumed doing her homework.

Just when Atem and Mana took an opportunity to cut into the conversation, Kaiba shouted violently. "Shut up! Everyone out! Club dismissed!"

Because of the vice-president's call, the regular club meeting was decided to be delayed until the next day.

* * *

Anzu was on her way home as she pondered about the strange phenomenon that had happened to her during her dance recital the night before.

_The music began to play as Anzu began to twirl and move as if she was a leaf caught in a gentle breeze. Every turn, twirl and pivot expressed her emotions vividly through her graceful movements. Every movement was timed to perfection and brimmed with perfection and elegance. Until her movements began to feel sloppy as her head throbbed in pain. She could faintly hear the concerned voices who were calling out to her as she fell on to the ground. Then it went black. _

_Once she had opened her eyes again she was in a different room and noticed that she was sitting down in front of a computer. Her eyes widened in disgust as she saw women dressed scantily exposing their cleavages and their 'most desired' parts which appealed to men. She froze when she realized she her head feeling hot and oddly felt like she was on cloud nine. 'Oh my god what the hell is this?!' She could feel a long substance protruding from the pants she was wearing. 'Wait I wasn't wearing pants..what the hell is this?!' she felt the erect substance and it hit her. 'THIS CAN'T BE?! Holy mother of Ra!' "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed. She clamped her mouth shut when she realized the voice was at least an octave lower. 'What the fuck is happening?!' _

_"SHUT YER TRAP KATSUYA! OR I'LL HAVE YOU GO OUT AND FUCKING BUY ME MY BEER, got that?!" came an angry voice that growled dangerously. _

_Anzu abruptly got up from the chair and found it hard to walk around with whatever weird occurrence that had swept on to Jounouchi's body. She rushed and found the closest mirror of the room and scanned her features: Shaggy blond hair, honey colored eyes, and increase in muscular mass and height. She confirmed that she had swapped bodies with Jounouchi. 'HOW ON EARTH IS THIS POSSIBLE?!' she pinched her cheeks hard enough and pleaded to whatever gods were there it wasn't a dream. After a few minutes prancing the room in panic, she decided to call Jounouchi who was presumably in her body. 'Oh my god, my recital!' But suddenly she felt disorientated again and everything went black. _

_Anzu woke up and found herself standing in front of a mirror. 'Eh? I'm back?!' She was quite relieved until she heard from Miho the recital had been cancelled by a furious Madam Fleur since she suddenly ran off stage in the middle of the recital and began cursing like a madwoman to whoever encountered her, explaining the confused looks she received from her fellow dance mates. Her blood began to boil. _

_"Oh yeah and.. you started to strip in front of the mirror too... despite the presence of the guys backstage.." Miho added._

_"HE WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Anzu stormed off as she wanted to go home as soon as possible. _

_'Did I say something wrong?' Miho wondered, being clueless to Anzu's sudden mood swings. _

Anzu shook her head in annoyance and dismissed it as a mere dream. Frustrated she headed to Burgerworld for she still had a shift until ten that night.

Atem followed Anzu closely from behind as he was quite concerned of what had happened earlier for she seemed troubled and deep in thought. A fragment of himself actually partly believed of what happened to her though he was quite a skeptic himself.

* * *

**That was a long chapter, how did you find it? **

**Please review/fav/follow/.**

**Thanks.**


	2. That was Started with 'This'

**Hello! Thanks for the good reviews and feedback for this story! I am glad you guys enjoyed it! To be honest I was finding it a bit hard to finish the fourth chapter of Do I know? and it's utterly frustrating! So i used quite a bit of my time to invest it in this story instead. **

**Here's the second chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: That was started with 'This'**

Seto Kaiba marched towards his locker to retrieve some of his notes for the upcoming meeting. He smirked as soon as he saw a certain blonde bimbo rummaging through her locker impatiently whilst stuffing tattered envelops and letters into her bag. He heard her muttering something decapitating someone if they ever gave her something like that again.

"Well, well, having a bit of a problem Mai?" Kaiba said with an amused glint in his eyes.

'I'll pound the person who assigned Seto Kaiba's locker's next to mine.' She turned and scowled at the smug look on his face. 'And God forbid me punch the lights out of this guy, his cocky voice just makes me want to rip his throat out!' "Why yes, Kaiba I'm surprised you noticed. You always seem to notice things even if they were right in front of you, since you're always hunched up in front of the computer and wasting your time with that club of yours. I know all of you have just been fooling around and let me tell you this, get a life! And that's Kujaku senpai to you." she pointed at him blatantly.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes as he towered over her and glared at her, his expression so menacing almost causing her to back away in fear. "You would do well to keep that mouth of yours shut, Mai." his voice dripping with venom.

"The truth hurts doesn't it, Kaiba?" she smirked.

"I thought you weren't as blonde as Katsuya but I guess I was wrong, you're all the same." he sneered.

Both were not backing down as a staring contest between them ensued. A few people have gathered around and were hovering about wondering about the tense atmosphere.

'How dare he insult her!' Mai clenched her fists and was about to smack him in brute retaliation until Jounouchi interrupted their contest, who had turned a corner to witness the two glaring daggers at each other. Jounouchi skidded to a stop at the tense atmosphere until Mai noticed the blonde.

"You're Katsuya Jounouchi aren't you?" she said, her voice dripping with sweetness like a scent of honey.

'She finally noticed me?!' Jounouchi blushed as he turned his head but was met with Kaiba's glare. "Yeah! I'm the Katsuya Jounouchi, Kujaku Senpai! How may I be of service to you?" he said cheerfully as he made his way towards her.

'God, idiots will always be idiots.' Kaiba facepalmed inwardly. He then glowered before Mai, got his things out of the locker and sent her a knowing smirk before walking away.

The other students began to disperse when Kaiba walked out-thus showing how teenagers are drama driven hormonal creatures who are prone to spread rumors and gossip.

"I heard you were a formal gang member weren't you? Don't you think you can be my bodyguard?" she flashed him an innocent wink.

Jounouchi froze in his tracks and as she was bout to continue he slammed his hands towards the locker pinning her down there.

"Wh-Wha? What's the meaning of this?!" she demanded, her eyes widening in fear, dropping her books in fear of Jounouchi's face. It was too close for her liking plus his sharp expression was frightening and threatening that sent shivers down her spine.

"I don't give two shits to whether what business you have with Kaiba or how much he insults me, I'd rather you leave my friends alone, understand?" Jounouchi glared at her sharply.

'No way! He seemed like that naive gullible kind of puppy! How could he..?' Mai's eyes widened.

"I guess the cat's out of the bag." Jounouchi remarked smugly and released her. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he power walked towards the direction of the club room.

'Jounouchi Katsuya huh? You just don't know who you're messing with.' Mai narrowed her eyes as she suddenly recalled the proximity of his face to hers. It was bruised, his face was angular, he had honey colored eyes... she shook her head to cease this buffoonery.

'Why am I thinking about him now?' She noticed Kaiba's locker was left open and she smirked deviously for this long awaited opportunity. She flung open his locker and stared at its contents.

'Figures, what a clean freak', then she noticed some articles relating to the Cultural Research Club. She didn't realize that Kaiba would invest so much time regulating such a small club, he was quite a responsible guy after all. "My, my what do we have here?" she muttered to herself as she grinned evilly.

* * *

In order to hold the delayed club meeting, everyone hurried to the club room after their afternoon classes.

The six members sat around the rectangular table. Although a tense and embarrassed atmosphere could still be felt from Jounouchi and Anzu, they merely kept silent and was not reluctant to start the meeting.

Atem hadn't yet touched on yesterday's matter because it felt like it had become quite sensitive, especially noticing Anzu's unusual behavior after school the day before. The atmosphere was rather stiff and tense, despite the eagerness of Mana and of Kisara to some extent.

Vice-president Seto Kaiba paid no attention to the terrible atmosphere and decided to start the meeting.

"Alright Let's start our club meeting! First—"

"Ah! I left something in the classroom." The president, Mana suddenly interrupted the meeting.

"Just when I want to seriously hold a meeting you pour cold water on me!" Kaiba replied sharply, getting exasperated.

"Kaiba... calm down, get a hold of yourself-"

"You know you are the cause of this, don't you?" Kaiba interjected, still flustered from what happened with Kujaku Mai earlier.

"Then, Kaiba, can I go get that now?" An innocent childish smile was drawn on Mana's face . Her hair, was quite disheveled and out of place was strapped by a few hairpins though the sharp edges of her hair looked like it defied gravity.

"Get those kinds of things later... No, forget it. Go get it... fast." Kaiba rubbed his temples.

"Yes, sir～!" she saluted animatedly.

"She's not listening is she.."

Without waiting for Kaiba to finish, Mana had already stormed out of the clubroom.

"Haha, even Kaiba can't handle Mana." For the first time since she got in the clubroom, Anzu spoke with relief.

"Although it's not to the point that I can't really handle her... still, it might be intractable." Kaiba sighed.

With the atmosphere cooling down, Jounouchi began talking about some current events or some pointless jokes to which Anzu and Atem responded with sharp-tongued replies.

* * *

"...It felt as if Mana did that because she just felt like doing it.. or maybe it's just something." Kisara muttered in a low voice.

At the very moment Kisara's low voice reached Atem's ear,—The world turned pitch black.

When he regained his senses, the world had become horizontal. 'Nope, it's because I am lying horizontal myself'- Atem immediately thought of a really obvious answer.

He wasn't on the chair he was sitting on just a while ago. Moreover, his face was stuck firmly on a table.

Atem got up and looked around and observed that instead of being in the clubroom he was in a classroom and no one was around. All he could hear were people shouting and cheering from club practice outside the building.

He felt a bit dizzy as he held onto the table to keep his body steady. His peripheral vision was not that developed and his motor movements were not as coordinated... Is it because of the dizziness? No, it seemed there was a more significant reason behind this.

'I should be in the clubroom right now, why the hell am I here?' The spikey haired boy was sure because up until now, he was conversing with Kaiba and the others.

Did something happen?

To grasp the situation at hand, Atem scanned around the classroom again.

The way the tables were organized, the posters on the board, the contacts written on the corner of the blackboard, and the little bookshelf on the edge of the classroom—everything was familiar to Atem- it was his classroom 1-C.

If he had rushed from the clubroom it would take only a few minutes. He had a sudden epiphany as he recalled yesterday's events with Jounouchi and Anzu. 'Could it be?..'

Atem trembled slightly in apprehension.

'Or is it because I teleported to the classroom from the clubroom instantaneously? Or is it that I walked to the classroom myself, but for some reason , my memory of it has faded? Or is it that my time in the clubroom was only a dream and I was just having a nap in the classroom all along? Or could it be... something else?'

"So which is it actually... eh?" That was too impulsive as he spoke too soon. Atem was so shocked that his whole body trembled while he held his hand beside his mouth.

"...You're kidding." As he spoke in a low voice, he moved his hand to his neck.

He couldn't even feel the prominence of his Adam's apple in his neck. His neck was as smooth as that of a girl.

'I must have misheard'. Atem tried to reason within himself to reject the voice that came from his mouth. Although he tried to, he couldn't. His rational side told him he didn't mishear but his skeptical side gave it the benefit of the doubt. He was in turmoil.

"Why did my voice become as smooth and high pitched as a girl's?" he questioned no one in particular. 'Is this a dream?'

No, this couldn't possibly be. It felt very real to him hence that option was crossed out.

'Calm down.' Atem repeated these two words in his head as he could feel his pulse beating so fast in mere seconds. He tried to control his fantasies from wandering off in strange directions. No matter how hard he tried, though, his fantasies were still impossible to control or stop.

Jounouchi's words from yesterday flashed through his mind.

In any case, not confirming it would not get him anywhere. So Taichi inhaled deeply and, after exhaling, slowly looked down to his feet. From his waist to his knee, there was a cloth, cylindrical in shape. Looking objectively, this resembled a piece of clothing that females would wear... in other words, it was a skirt. Then, at the bottom of the skirt, he could see a hint of the white and slender thighs. Looking further down revealed a pair of soft legs covered with black knee socks.

"Oh my god! Arghh—!" Atem cried. But it was not Atem's voice... Or should we say this voice now belonged to Atem?

Atem drooped his head and used his hands to pull at the 'thing' covering his upper body for confirmation. Undoubtedly, that was Domino High School's uniform. The only thing was... it was the female uniform.

Atem was very confused. He couldn't grasp his present condition, situation and plight.

No, more accurately, 'it wouldn't be that'. Such a conclusion brought along an overwhelming existence that floated in his mind. Even so, a consciousness long developed in humane essence was continuing to boil in his mind and trying to veil his sudden conclusion.

Reality, however, brutally forced itself upon Atem's eyes.

If he were a man, he being Atem, then that would never exist... that object, which had appeared in front of Atem at the very start, he came to a conclusion it was possibly some kind of game he was thrust into. But upon realizing his chest had expanded..

His chest expanding to such a degree couldn't possibly be due to inflammation. No matter how strong a force his chest was subjected to, this kind of transformation was obviously not the kind that a boy's pectoral muscles would undergo.

Undoubtedly, this should really belong to a woman, this is, 'that' which started from 'this'.

If this was the real thing, he had to acknowledge that "this is what happened".

Atem nervously swallowed his saliva in an effort to calm himself down.

Then he finally decided to hold his hands in front of his chest and used his right hand to grasp the right hill and his left hand to grasp the left hill. Then he started rubbing them in circles and felt heat running through his face as he did so.

Even though it was so supple, as if it were about to melt, it was quite firm and elastic at the same time. It was as though it was slipping out between his fingers but at the same time it absolutely wouldn't. It was an indescribable and amazing sensation. This in fact was an unknown experience that he had ventured in. Although Atem hadn't touched the real thing in his sixteen years of life, he believed it wholeheartedly—This must be the real thing, 'that' that started from 'this'.

And every time he rubbed 'that' from 'this', he could feel that sensation. In other words, this was not simply a decoration stuck on his body—-just as Atem began fantasizing, a clicking sound came from the classroom door. The door opened revealing two boys who entered the classroom as their eyes met Atem's.

Atem's condition had already made him dizzy to the point where he could not respond to this unexpected new development.

The two classmates approached Atem and shot him curious looks while they talked amongst themselves. Atem recognized them being Hiroto Honda, the freshman leader of the beautification club and Otogi Ryuuji, the class representative of the class who was renown for his charms and good looks.

After the discussion among themselves came to a halt, Otogi turned his head, scratching his head and said, "I am...that...I saw that the classroom windows were open, so I returned to close them. That's because the weather forecast said that it might rain tonight...So, [Mushahwar-san], what...are you doing?"—Otogi addressed Atem as [Mushahwar].

'What the hell? Am I in Mana's body? I should have recognized the voice earlier..'

"If I were to tell you what I saw, you looked like you were rubbing your own breasts..." Otogi added as he flushed, whereas Honda was trying to stifle a laughter as he made his way to the windows and shut them.

Once Otogi had pointed this out, Atem then realized he was still groping his breasts with his hands. He abruptly let go of his hands. Although he felt that his brain couldn't operate because of insufficient storage, he still understood how bad the situation was and it was followed by an awkward silence.

"Well Otogi I'm out. I need to hold a meeting for the club. See ya around." Honda waved his friend a goodbye before disappearing through the door.

Otogi eyed Atem and widened his pupils to have a good look at him, he then flicked his hair flirtatiously. Atem gulped and knew what was coming and he couldn't escape.

Deep silence spread through the room.

But Otogi quickly dismissed it with an unpredictable question. "Do you want me to help you to rub them?"

"...Eh?"

What kind of prank was this?

"Rather than doing it yourself, wouldn't it be better for someone else to rub it for you? On multiple levels." he purred the last phrase as he approached him with a sensual glint in his eyes

"No, no need." Atem gulped as he backed away in fear. 'Oh boy, now the playboy is making a move.'

"You don't have to hold back. I have some confidence when it comes to this." Otogi stepped forward with a smirk on his face.

"Oto-Otogi?"

Otogi seemed to have been switched on by a miraculous switch. The class representative, who was normally a model student, earning him the attention of many girls, had an erotic expression on his face for the first time, which caused Atem to be uncertain about what to do.

Maybe this was crisis of virginity? In this situation, regardless of who has a virginity... No, these things weren't worth thinking about right now, Atem thought.

"You, you should first calm down, Otogi! If we calm down and talk, we can come to a mutual understanding! And no repercussions either!" Atem laughed weakly.

"Yeah, so let us talk... using our bodies!" Otogi slammed his hands on a desk and it looked as if he was about to pounce on him.

"Bo...Bodies? Wa...Wait!" Atem closed his eyes to avoid what was going to happen next, his arms shielded across his face to defend him. The back of his mind resonated if only he knew self defence then he would be able to take care of this situation.

Otogi then let out a laugh which surprised him. He was laughing uncontrollably and Atem was confused.

"Man.. Mushahwar, you're one funny chick! You're usually so flippant and happy. I just wanted to see how'd you react that's all hahaha." Otogi was red from laughter.

"You mean it was a joke?!" Atem almost fumed.

Now someone rushed into the classroom with surprising momentum.

"A-TEM!" Atem Mutou yelled, breathing heavily as he rushed to the classroom... No wait, it shouldn't be Atem it was Mana using his body right?

Atem analyzed the situation calmly with differing possibilities.

"You're so unfit." Mana stated blandly as she entered the classroom, still huffing and puffing from the run.

Atem was seething, 'Hey don't go around misusing my body like that?!' he thought.

"Mutou?"

Suddenly rushing in, [Atem] pinned Otogi to a corner of the room.

"Otogi-san! If you need to talk to Atem... No, that's me... no, need to talk to [Mushahwar], then sorry! Because of emergency situations , I need to take her away!" she then beckoned Atem as she dragged his hands away, "Come on let's go!"

The person now moving as [Atem], who was most likely [Mana], popped beside Atem and pulled his hand, planning to bring him outside.

At this moment, Otogi violently grabbed Atem's other hand.

"What's the matter, [Mutou Atem]? Don't you see we are doing something important now?" Otogi said with a serious expression on his face.

"Hey, something serious actually happened! Let me go, Otogi! I have to go!" Atem [Mana] protested.

"Look even Atem's saying... Nope, that's even what [Mushahwar] is saying!" Mana [Atem] grinned sheepishly. "You should kindly let her go Otogi, respect her wishes." Mana growled threateningly.

"Why are you guys so off today and the words you're using seem so weird? Anyways, if you want to take Mushahwar-san away, give me a good reason!" Otogi persisted, unfazed by Mana's threats and was still refusing to let Atem go.

"Hmm, then have a taste of this!" Mana [Atem] jumped on Otogi as she cried. She grappled the class representative and restrained him on the ground as she continuously ticked him.

"Run Ate-, Mana!" Mana pleaded, as Atem rushed out of the classroom.

"Eh, ah, stop it...! My stomach... can't take it... Hahaha. And [Atem.. Mutou], what you are doing now is sex-hahahaa sexual harassment... Ahahaha, stop, stop please!" Otogi pleaded as the classroom echoed with his sharp cries, fresh from hell.

* * *

"So, what kind of prank are you trying to pull this time?" Kaiba stared at Atem coldly as he slammed his hands on to the table. "We weren't even able to start this meeting with your buffoonery, and look how much time we've wasted!" Kaiba added, gesturing to the clock in the room in annoyance.

[Atem] and [Mana], having returned to the clubroom, confirmed their mutual statuses and predicament. Although they screamed at their faces in the mirror during the process and were caught in a mess, they had now already calmed down.

According to Mana, she was in the classroom when she suddenly blacked out. Then, when she got back on her feet, she was in the clubroom facing Kisara and the others. By the way, according to those who witnessed the situation, [Atem's body], which was originally sitting, suddenly fell and slumped forwards as though losing consciousness, then sat up again the next instant.

Then Mana temporarily went into a daze and bounced back when she remembered Jounouchi's words from yesterday. 'Wasn't this the thing they tried to explain to us earlier yesterday?' With that in mind, she flew to the classroom where [Mana] was... this should have been what had happened up until now.

"Ah... rather than souls, it seems more like our personalities were exchanged!" Mana [Atem] spoke in an unbelievably swift tone and laughed cheerfully.

"Atem having such a refreshing smile is kind of rare... His laughs normally are quite twisted." Anzu, surprised, blinked as she spoke in a low voice.

"Yes. In fact, it makes him look better. If he smiled like that all the time, he'd be loved by many girls!" Jounouchi chimed in.

"Is my smile really that bad...? I think I'm just smiling normally..." Atem [Mana] whispered faintly.

"Cut it out mutt! Those things don't even matter. Don't change the subject!" Kaiba struck the table with his fists.

Kisara would had been quiet about the ordeal spoke up, "Then does that mean Mana is Atem and vice versa, now? I'm not even sure anymore!" she yelled abruptly.

"Atem, would you stop talking!" Kaiba glared at Mana [Atem].

Kaiba was about to pull him by the shirt of his collar, but just before hitting him, he turned his body over and let his sweeping side punch deviate from its course towards Atem. He held out his hands and remained still on his feet as his face continued to twitch in anger.

Jounouchi was about to intervene when Kaiba abruptly stopped.

"Kaiba looks quite happy!" Mana [Atem] ferociously struck a blow to Kaiba's chest as he landed onto the ground with a thump. "I've always wanted to try that!" Mana [Atem] beamed.

Glad enough he wasn't struck too hard to be in comatose. Kisara immediately rushed to his side and hoisted him up as she glared at Mana[Atem]"Don't do that again you hear!" she scolded, her voice laced with concern for the brunette.

Anzu noted that Kisara never showed that side of her, thus concluding she may have a degree of affection for Kaiba.

"What the heck Atem? When did you learn how to do that? Unless you're..." Jounouchi's eyes widened as he realized the possibility of them having their souls exchanged.

"You're slow aren't you. I won't even be able to pull such a move." Atem [Mana] remarked.

"I think this is just what happened—Kaiba was attacked by Atem's unwanted witty responses and wanted to retaliate with a physical attack, but after seeing that he's now Mana... he stopped himself midway." Anzu filled in analyzing the situation.

"Kaiba was even criticized by Jounouchi.. what a turn of events!" Mana [Atem] added as she swiped her hands of sweat.

"Hey! Why's everyone always digging at me!" Jounouchi complained, as he crossed his arms. He went over to Kisara and patted her shoulder but she shoved him violently which shocked everyone in the room including Kaiba.

"Sorry.. Jounouchi.. I didn't mean to.." she quickly apologized.

Jounouchi merely sighed as he stood beside Atem [Mana.] who had an unusual grin on his face.

Kaiba's face twitched, but he still kept a good pose, as if deep breathing autonomously as he got up from the spot Kisara supported him with.

"This is the first time I've seen this side of you Kaiba!" Atem [Mana] announced. Kaiba eyed Atem with a disgruntled expression.

"You wait and see, short stuff, you wait and see..." he glared on, apparently denying Mana's claims of him actually believing them to have swapped souls.

Mana [Atem], as though waiting for this moment, smiled wickedly. "Kaiba, you just turned to [Mana] and called her Atem, right?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes as he remained silent.

Mana and to some degree Atem were perhaps the only ones who can repel Kaiba.

Kaiba had a bitter expression, still seeming disbelieving the turn of events. "That's because... You two have such strange acting skills..." he choked out as he attempted to justify their superfluous claims.

Kisara patted him on his back for assurance and comfort. "Don't push yourself.." she whispered but his response was a quick rejection as he released him from her grasp. "I'm fine.. I can take care of my own." he said sharply.

"Do you think Atem can act like me, Mana Mushahwar and pull off such a stunt?" Mana, [Atem] stormed towards Kaiba. Her voice and appearance were of that of [Atem]; however, her speech, actions and mannerisms were undoubtedly Mana's.

"Kaiba, you probably won't believe this... even I don't quite believe it, but you've got to trust me! I am Atem, and this [Atem] over here is Mana!" Despite being uncomfortable and uncoordinated with his high pitched voice, Atem [Mana] still pleaded his case.

Kaiba then bit his lip and pursed in into a line. He wasn't just going to believe this as easily as them. "What do you think Mazaki, Katsuya? Yesterday you two... Nope, it was only the mutt who argued that something like soul exchange occurred?" he raised his brow as he put on his usual stoic mask.

"Hey rich boy you don't order me around?" he approached him with annoyance.

"Jounouchi.. just answer his question." Kisara deadpanned.

"We must have exchanged their souls and this is coming from experience alright?! Hey Anzu don't you think so too?" Jounouchi blurted out as he raised his hands animatedly.

Anzu looked thoughtful for a while. "Hmm.. looks like I can say it did happen.."

"I thought you denied it yesterday?" Kaiba responded harshly.

"Because that was an awful experience!" Anzu clapped her hands on the table, causing her chestnut hair to flutter vibrantly.

"Oh. So that means you admit you exchanged your soul with mine the night before, right?" Jounouchi smirked

Anzu expressed her extreme disgust with Jounouchi's approach, but nodded grimly in assent. "That's because... if I were to say that was a dream, it would really be strange, and Atem and Mana have said that they have exchanged too!" she stated firmly. Inside she felt it could be an interesting and fun thing that had happened to them after all, since risky and things with the supernatural actually thrilled her to some extent.

"Hey are you guys for real? Soul exchanging happens in fairy tales, not in reality!" Kaiba responded jadedly.

It was understandable that Kaiba couldn't believe it; after all, this 'phenomenon of soul exchange' wasn't believable with just words.

However strange and contrary to common sense and knowledge some things were, to those who have been accidentally caught up with the events, can, surprisingly, easily accept it as the truth. Even if it were logically impossible, once you've experienced it, even the impossible will become mundane.

Kaiba observed his fellow members who were all nodding their assent.

"How can you guys accept this so easily? Aren't you guys even afraid of what's going to happen if this continues? I thought you" pointing at Kisara "would be the most freaked out of all this."

"Oi! Don't be rude to her!" Jounouchi stomped forwards and clenched his fists in anger as his blood began to boil. "She defended you and all you can think about is exposing people's weaknesses?!"

"Stop it. Don't you dare judge a book by it's cover. I'm not _that _weak as he assumes it." Kisara elegantly moved towards the two boys. "I hate people who assume things." Kisara glared at Kaiba so intensely he almost shuddered, as she walked towards the door. "Well I shall see you tomorrow. I guess the meeting'll be delayed again I suppose." she then slammed the door shut.

'What the hell?' Atem thought.

Mana [Atem] and Anzu just stared at each other and shrugged.

Jounouchi was about to go after her but was halted by Kaiba's voice. "Just leave her be." he demanded sharply.

"Like I'm going to take orders from you!" Jounouchi spat back.

"Oh stop it! Grow up will you!" Anzu approached the two and pinched Jounouchi's ear so hard that he started whimpering. "We will finish this discussion, and no one's going anywhere? Understand?" Anzu reasoned, as she eyed everyone else in the room.

"Haha like that'll threaten me at all Maza-" Kaiba's scoffing was cut off by Mana [Atem] striking him hard on the shoulder; he maneuvered too slowly to dodge that hit.

Atem [Mana] sweat dropped at the sight. 'I guess they're silenced.' He put on his analytic expression as of deep in thought: 'we might be caught in some sort of a game..'

"Ayah... once you're part of it, you will feel that 'ah, eh? Yeah!'" Mana [Atem] grinned.

"Mana, you didn't explain it at all." Atem [Mana] retorted sharply.

"I am starting to get a headache from all this farce... but if we continue like this, this will never be settled... Let me confirm this again, you two babblers were not joking when you exchanged your souls?... or may I say exchanged their personalities?" Kaiba inquired ghastly.

"That's why I am Atem despite appearing to be [Mana]!"

"This shows that you, having [Mana's body], should know only what Atem knows; and you, having [Atem's body ], should know only what Mana knows, right?" Anzu suggested, wanting to identify them from what they knew.

"This really is the easiest way to get Kaiba to believe! Ask me anything! Although, wouldn't it be too hard to find something that Kaiba and I know but Mana doesn't...?" Atem scratched his head.

Nevertheless, Kaiba didn't care about Atem's dilemma. "Ah, don't worry about that." he waved his hand confidently.

"Alright, from now you should reply to my questions. I'll only believe you if you reply immediately." Kaiba got up and motioned Jounouchi to do the interrogation.

"Eh, why me?" Jounouchi pointed to himself.

"Because you know Atem more than I do mutt. Like I would care about his private affairs! Now do as you're told!" Kaiba demanded.

"Curse you, money bags.. I defended you against Mai and this what I get?" he mumbled under his breath. He was about to confront him again the nth time of the day but Anzu's glare stopped him from doing so.

Jounouchi leaned close to Atem, his heart pounding due to her [Mana's] inconceivable charm, Atem [Mana] still firmly endured his scrutiny.

"Come on!" Atem urged

"You have to reply in a few milliseconds." Kaiba added.

"Ok. I know!" Atem flushed.

"Alright, then let's start!" Jounouchi said as he inhaled and quickly asked the question in one breath. 'God this is hella awkward!' he thought.

"What's the name of the latest magazine I lent you?"

"Big Boobs Girl High... Wait, what are you trying to get me to say! And Kaiba, you don't even know the answer yourself!" Atem [Mana] protested, who had almost blurted out his secret began to panic.

"Ohoh! It is quite rare to see Atem speak so loudly and then get flustered... But first, putting that aside, how did Kaiba know of our trade?"

"That doesn't matter. Also the mutt'll help verify the answer. So, Atem, the answer is...?" Although Kaiba seemed serious, you could see a bit of pleasure and joy somewhere deep in his eyes.

Atem glanced at Anzu and Mana [Atem] and examined their faces. Anzu looked at him with a blazing red face but suddenly looked disgusted. Mana was mumbling something about boobs and looked quite surprised, while looking at Atem with a puzzled look. Atem suddenly felt pins and needles!

"Then Kaiba, let me cut some slack and let me whisper the answer to Jounouchi." Atem resumed that demanding tone he possessed.

"Just get it done and over with!"

Relieved, Atem [Mana] quickly moved to Jounouchi and told him the answer in case Kaiba becomes impatient again.

"So?"

"It's correct, moneybags! Also, hearing such perverted words from [Mana] makes me quite the fortunate man!" Jounouchi grinned.

Jounouchi's stupid response made Mana feel she had lost something important. 'Should I ask him for compensation?' she wondered, feeling a bit insecure in the process.

"God Jounouchi! Will you stop that!" Anzu smacked Jounouchi's head animatedly, seemingly annoyed with his response.

"Then, now that we know we have two idiots who have a breast fetish in our club, let's test the person who has [Atem] to see if she really is Mana." Kaiba shrugged as he walked to Mana [Atem], and whispered something into her ears.

"*Cough...cough*, Wait... Kai-Kaiba, is that true?"

"True." Kaiba said dryly.

"Why will... You don't have to say such things now!" Mana jumped.

Mana [Atem] covered her eyes with her hand while slipping under the chair. She looked like she had been whispered with some impulsive content.

"But... we truly are grown-ups now, right...*Sob*"

What did Kaiba say that made her like this? This fueled everyone's curiosity.

Kaiba returned to his seat without flinching. He then released all his tension by stretching, then looked up and gazed at the ceiling. "Personality exchange... I believe it." he mumbled.

The other four members celebrated Kaiba's compromise.

"Even if it were an act, between the possibility of Atem making such diverse expressions and the possibility of personality exchange, after thinking about this carefully, the latter seems more likely." Kaiba added. 'Why am I even so intrigued by this?' he asked himself.

"I understand the personality exchange between short stuff and Mana... Alright, assume I understand... So, what will you two decide to do from now on?" Kaiba pinpointed the most vital problem.

"Hmm... Ha... ～What to do?" Mana [Atem] smirked playfully.

"You seem quite loose today too Mana." Anzu pointed out.

"Oh I want to know what happened between Anzu and Jounouchi! You eventually switched back later on, right?" Mana diverted the subject.

"Yeah... How can I put it? It should've been sometime around 9 to 10 pm. at night? When I was in my dance recital, I suddenly woke up and felt a bit insecure. Then I looked around the room and found out that I was in a room I had never seen before. Though I was frightened when I was confirming the situation, I was shocked when I saw Jounouchi in the mirror! This made me even more confused; but after a few minutes I changed back to myself and was back at the recital. That was the kind of feeling I had, did you feel the same Jounouchi?" Anzu left out the details she told Jounouchi to keep as a secret as she deadpanned him with a glare not to blab.

"Yeah, similar, but the difference is, I thought it was a nightmare when I saw myself in front of the mirror at her recital so I... just stood there in shock! YES I stood there in shock! After I returned to [my body], I found a big mess in my room." Jounouchi replied nervously.

'Sigh this guy isn't even good with lies.' Anzu thought as she looked at him disdainfully.

"Ab...About that, I am really regretful." Jounouchi apologised, confusing the others to which Anzu smiled warmly in response.

"Oh... how long was your exchange?" Mana [Atem] asked.

"I think it was no more ten minutes?" Jounouchi recalled.

"Only about ten minutes, how strange, though this farce is strange enough already." Kaiba frowned as he mumbled.

"So does it really have to do with time? Or is it affected by something else—" Before ending his question, Atem's vision and consciousness was suddenly stopped as if being unplugged.

"—Oi! Are you okay?"

With such loud voices rampantly swirling in his mind, Atem frowned and reopened his eyes. The dark had suddenly vanished, and the club re-surfaced in his field of vision.

Until just now, Anzu should have been in front of him and on the right. Now she was in front of him. Jounouchi's and Kaiba's positions have also been changed. He also noted [Mana] staring at him with a baffled expression.

"We're back to normal!" Atem cried simultaneously with Mana, whose countenance suddenly brightened up.

"Is this for real..." Kaiba murmured while slipping off his seat.

"This phenomenon is temporarily confidential and should not be told to anyone." Kaiba warned as he concluded the meeting as he wrapped things up for the day.

* * *

**WHEW! finished this chapter! How's you like it!?**

**Please review/rate/follow etc.**

**Thanks. **


	3. Interlude: Without A Trace

**THANKS a ton, Aqua girl 007, angiembabe, vaselover, Liuliubae, Thiefqueen and Lorelei for the ongoing support, I feel loved!**

**This is a filler for the story explaining events that led up to the soul swapping phenomenon, and it will hopefully make more sense in the future so you just have to keep reading! Apologies for the use of many sexual innuendos in the previous chapters, the serious bits of the story will come and the characters will ride the emotional roller coaster of their lives!**

**Hope you like it! This happened before the group entered high school, and guess what... no I won't spoil it, read to find out!**

* * *

**Interlude: Without a Trace**

It was Spring time in Domino City, a chilly breeze enveloping two friends who sat intimately together in Domino Park. One could figure that the taller female was snuggling warmly into the male's chest.

"Hey Anzu, what would you do...if I disappeared?" A short boy with spiky tri-colored hair asked his brunette haired friend who was warmly embedded within his embrace.

The girl known as Anzu pulled back in bewilderment. Why did Yugi ask such a question? Is he paranoid? She felt a tinge of sadness for a moment and thought about her answer carefully. "I guess I would breakdown and cry." she shrugged. Like that would happen right? "Why the sudden question anyway?" she added curiously.

"Hmm.. I was just wondering how you'd react. That's all!" Yugi replied whilst rubbing his head sheepishly. Anzu immediately knew he was hiding something. From all the years she has known Yugi, she had observed that he wasn't good at hiding his emotions, those quirks and gestures of his either meant that he was embarrassed about something or he was hiding something. Anzu definitely wanted to get down to the bottom of this.

"Hey Yugi you know if something's bothering you, you can always tell me right?" Anzu said sincerely with a tone of concern. She wasn't exactly the pushy type but she gets aggravated, especially when her boyfriend is plagued with issues that one cannot resolve so easily.

Yugi hesitated for a while, his face downcast and grim for a moment then grinned widely in response. "I'm quite fine Anzu, I'm just thinking things over!" Yugi beamed animatedly.

"Is it because you're being bullied again and sworn to secrecy of some sort?" Anzu interrogated.

"No.." Yugi uttered with a look of surprise. Where did that come from?

Anzu didn't buy that. She frowned, leaned towards Yugi and briskly waved his bangs from covering his eyes. "Look at me Yugi."

Yugi shifted uncomfortably but did not make eye contact with her. Her face a mere millimeters away from his face did not help that fluttering sensation. He just could not explain to Anzu his situation logically. What if she thought of him as a madman? He heaved out a sigh as he abruptly faced her and captured her lips in a kiss seconds after. He blushed a deep red then grinned sheepishly.

"Yugi! What was that about!" Anzu grumbled embarrassingly. "We are in public you know!" she hissed. She then instinctively kissed him back on the lips. She almost melted unto those luscious lips of his but decided to pull back, wary that they were in view of the public.

Yugi then jumped out of his seat happily and bowed in front of Anzu likened to her knight in shining armor. "If Milady wills, I will do everything in her power to make her happy!" he mused chivalrously as he extended his hand in a gentlemanly fashion. He was already blushing a scarlet red.

"Yugi!" Anzu almost shrieked in surprise also jumping out of her seat. She then giggled uncontrollably at the scene Yugi was making, clutching one hand to her stomach as she almost rolled on to the ground, hysterical.

Yugi raised his brow at this and proceeded to carry Anzu bridal style. At least she's lighter now! Though he was still struggling to carry her due to the blatant height difference. He then paced himself accordingly as they ventured deep into the park.

Anzu gasped as she was suddenly lifted by strong arms. She was amused that Yugi had actually made the first move! It was always her in the past as she reminisced all the times she had been a little bit disappointed with Yugi's passive approaches but this time round she was pleased.

"So where are we going?" she purred whilst squeezing onto Yugi's biceps. "My, my Yugi! You've been working out haven't you!"

"Y..yeah.. to fend off the bullies and defend myself of course!" he said proudly. His muscles began to ache as he lost his balance. Oh the strain on carrying Anzu is killng my arms! She's heavy! Yugi groaned.

Anzu, unfazed by Yugi's sudden 'masculine prowess' urged him to put her down after several minutes of fast paced walking. "You can.. let go of me you know.." she said faintly which was barely above a whisper.

Yugi immediately let her down and begun massaging his biceps. His face contorted to that of a little child who had his lollipop taken from him which amused Anzu to no end.

"Was I that heavy?" Anzu smirked.

"Um of course." Yugi huffed in a manner stating his view as matter of factly. Just a few minutes of carrying her got him all sweaty and smelly.

Admiring the scenery of the cherry blossoms, Anzu intertwined her hands onto Yugi's and latched on to him tightly. "Spring break is about to end. And then after our last quarter in middle school we're off to Domino High.." Anzu stated dreamily.

Yugi nodded in response, letting go of his girlfriend's hands pulled her into a warm embrace. Though he found it awkward to be shorter than her, her presence sufficed. It mended the heartbreak he was about to face but he was faced with the inevitable.

"Yu-ugi?" Anzu managed to choke out in surprise. She felt her shirt drenched in moist. Yugi's crying? Anzu was indeed comforted that perhaps he would tell her what was bothering him afterall. She soothed him by ruffling his hair in response. "You don't have to tell me anything Yugi.. but you know I'm always here to support you. Always! You have... Atem and your grandfather as well." she soothed.

After a few minutes with the silent sobs, Yugi managed to pull himself away from her embrace. "Embarrassing isn't it? For a guy to cry in front of a girl especially his girlfriend like that.." Yugi muttered.

Anzu was not able to see Yugi's expression since he had her back turned on to her. She could guess that he was embarrassed over his actions, typical Yugi! That is why she loved him. She left him to his privacy for a while while taking a little stroll around the park for a few minutes.

She and Atem had always protected him ever since they were young, but before they had started dating, she confessed her love to Atem who turned her down. It is then she fell in love with Yugi. Anzu was suddenly struck with guilt and remorse. Had I been using Yugi for convenience all this time? Is this what love is, or mere sympathy? She was suddenly confused all the more when Atem's face popped up in her head. No! I love Yugi! He'll never betray me at least. Anzu spun her heel around and ran back to where Yugi was.

"Yugi!" Anzu ran towards the unsuspecting boy and hugged him in such a warm embrace. She held him tight into her bosom-Yugi was the one she loved not Atem. He was NOT her little brother but he was her man. He was her man! Her breathing was still staggered since she sprinted all the way there.

"Can't breathe!" Yugi mumbled.

Anzu immediately jerked herself away from him and made a quick apology. "Let's head home shall we?"

"Yeah." Yugi smiled. His smiles were usually contagious and brought warmth to those around him. Inside he was fidgeting apprehensively.

Both were walking hand in hand with the last spring break of their middle school lives were coming to an end. They melted in the warmth of each others' hands until Anzu broke the ice.

"Yugi, are you free tomorrow or does your jii-san require you a hand to man the shop?"

"Oh, I don't have to. Atem was punished by jii-san for failing his mocks and was grounded to man the shop everyday by himself." Yugi snickered.

"But you still helped him instead of hanging out with me and Hanasaki you know?" Anzu huffed in response. "But that kindness is the reason why you're my little Yugi" Anzu purred on.

Yugi blushed heavily. One of the prettiest girls in his grade who happened to be his childhood friend was smitten with little old him.

_"Ohoho My boy, have you groped those melons of hers yet? You hit the jackpot Yugi! I hope you and her may be blessed with many, many wonderful offspring! Hehehehe, hope I will be able to live long enough to see them!"_

Jeez, dramatic old man and those perverted thoughts of his. They weren't even married! Isn't it a very slim chance that first loves get to become your future spouse?! He was incredulous Atem sided with his grandfather for his 'support.' The moment his grandfather's words echoed through his mind once it was known he had begun dating Anzu, he animatedly jerked his head from side to side in order to get those thoughts out of his head.

"Are.. you alright?" Anzu lurched forward to cup his cheek.

"Oh yes.. we can! What time are you able to make it?" Yugi discreetly observed her body: She had a pretty face, a slender figure with the curves and build of a dancer, and those sweet rosy lips..

"I finish my morning dance lessons at eleven so we can meet at Domino Plaza by Café Almondo? I'll see you there at around eleven thirty."

"Un!"

Little did they know what was to befall upon them.

* * *

_**Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore**_

_**Let it go, let it go Turn away and slam the door, **_

_**I don't care what they're going to say Let the storm rage on. **_

_**The cold never bothered me**_**-**

Anzu let out a yawn, snapping her alarm clock angrily as she rolled and shuffled beneath her duvet and jumped out of bed. She was totally refreshed from last night's sleep and was ready to dance her ass off. She scrolled through her cheap phone and had taken note of what activities she had scheduled for the day.

Dance from nine thirty to eleven, meet Yugi at Domino Plaza at eleven thirty. She looked at her phone in bewilderment and rubbed her eyes to make sure she read it clearly:

**Lunch date with Yugi at eleven thirty, meet at Domino Plaza by Cafe Almondo. **

Now she was quite disturbed by this discovery. She had no clue who this person was at all. His name meant game out of all names? After she brushed her teeth, washed her face and presented herself well enough, she slid the shouji open leading her to the dining area and was greeted by her mother who was preparing her breakfast.

Anzu propped herself down as her mother served her an omirice dish. "Oh, good morning okaa-san! That's quite a big breakfast!" Anzu chirped in surprise.

Ryouko Mazaki smiled as she herself sat beside her daughter in an indian squat and began to eat her breakfast as well.

"Hey mom, do you anyone by the name of Yugi?"

"No. Why do you ask?" she was surprised by Anzu's sudden questioning since she did not inform her mother much regarding her private affairs. She had to raise this family single-handedly afterall and she wanted the best for Anzu to live her teenage years normally, not in shambles nor in poverty.

"Oh just wondering that's all. Hey mom.. you should take a break someday you know.. you've always been working hard for me, having two jobs! I thought I could put some of my pocket money to help you pay the rent.."

Ryouko shook her head gently in disapproval. "What of your dream Anzu? You've been saving up solely for that purpose right?" she smiled at her daughter warmly.

Anzu couldn't help as her blood began to boil. She shoved the remaining food aside as she observed her mother's exhausted, youth depleted face. How the hell can she still smile like that? "Why must you suffer so much this way? You should know how I feel too! Can't you see I want to help?" she yelled. She had felt guilty that she could not support mother in paying the rental fees, all the more guilty that she was basically living a superficial carefree life. Everytime she had volunteered to help her mother cook the meals she would oblige but financial matters were a different case.

Ryouko merely bowed her head in response, concealing her face and expression from her daughter.

Anzu gritted her teeth in annoyance. "I'm going to my lesson now, thanks for the meal." she said dryly, as she headed for the main entrance of the house with her bag, slamming the door behind her furiously.

* * *

Once she had finished her dance lessons, she took a glance of her phone again. **Lunch date with Yugi at eleven thirty, meet at Domino Plaza. **It had already been quarter past eleven as she was hesitating whether to go see the mystery man or not. It has been plaguing her mind throughout her lesson: Yugi, game, Yugi, game. Game.. huh.. Her instructor Madam Fleur had observed her spacing out and promptly instructed her to sort her movements out. In addition to this anonymous man, her dilemma with her mother did not help one bit.

She gasped in alarm as she felt someone grip their hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Anzu, you've been spacing out a lot during class you know.. Madam Fleur noticed your movements were quite sloppy. " a lavender haired girl stated as a matter of factly.

"Oh, it's just you Miho... I just have to sort things out in my mind.." Anzu didn't want to let her know about Yugi, his identity remained anonymous but she could not help thinking about it. She felt hollow and depressed every time she had tried to remember and as soon as that thought came across her mind, her skirt was dampened by something moist as the tears fell and trailed down her cheeks.

"Anzu! You alright?" Miho's eyes widened in shock.

"Huh? Why am I crying?" Anzu rubbed her eyes off the tears but they kept coming, and fell uncontrollably like a waterfall. She was lucky that most of her peers had already left the studio. Emptiness, sadness and confusion was what she felt at that moment and she realized that a huge chunk of her life was missing somehow but could not pin point exactly what was gone. She felt shattered and fragile; let alone desired to be alone as her tears continued to pour uncontrollably.

'What's going on? Why do I feel so hurt and confused like someone had rejected my confession?! It feels like Atem all over again! It's just not fair!' Anzu continued to sob and cried until she felt empty.

"Hold on Anzu, I'll get some tissues for you!" Miho panicked at her sudden mood change.

"Wait Miho!" Anzu tugged her shirt, seemingly finished with her crying. Hope she won't think I'm weird, it's now or never. "What would you do if.. a stranger called up to meet you somewhere and.. you know nothing about him.. Would you go?" Anzu whispered low but clear enough for her fellow dancer to hear.

"Hmmm.. WELL, depends! If he was a hot guy and had a lot of money I definitely would go gaga over him!" Miho replied dreamily but carefully.

Anzu's jawdrop animatedly. What an idiot! Despite displaying a very serious demeanour while dancing, she sure is naïve over things like this. "I didn't even say if it was a romantic date.." Anzu deadpanned, unamused at Miho's response while she wiped the remaining tears away.

She did not know that this anonymous scar would remain until she was able to meet 'him' again.

* * *

Yugi.. Yugi.. Anzu felt a familiar rapport with the name. Was she supposed to feel warmth and security? She quickly dismissed the thoughts. You shouldn't be gullible like Miho! she reminded herself. I finally came all the way here to meet him. She got here at thirty six past Eleven, was she late? or ditched already? Why did she even bother showing up? This was stupid afterall. The brunette turned to leave as she heard footsteps of someone approaching her from behind. She felt nervous as she gulped. He knows me but I don't know him...

"Hey Anzu! Whatcha doing here?" a relatively high pitch voice asked.

What's Hanasaki doing here?! She was yet to face her friend when his voice was followed by a deeper, rich, baritone.

"Anzu?" the puzzled voice asked.

Anzu whirled around in annoyance. "What are you two doing here?" she inquired almost condescendingly.

What's with that attitude? Atem thought. "Don't tell me you're PMSing.."

"I have to time for your silly jokes." Anzu rolled her eyes and replied coldly, while glaring him up and down. "What's the deal? What're you doing here anyway with Hanasaki even. I thought you two never hung out before? Aren't you supposed to look after the shop?" Anzu snapped.

Hanasaki looked frantic and was quite frightened since he had seen her blow several times and it wasn't pleasant. Better not anger her further.. "umm... I'll just.."

Atem shot the smaller boy a glare and abruptly grabbed hold of his wrist and shot him a 'you're not leaving me alone with this witch' look. He then proceeded, "Oh jii-chan felt like closing the shop earlier today.. something was quite off about him and he looked a bit depressed.. Somehow I felt a bit sad too.. it's frustrating not being able to remember something this important.." Atem scratched his head in frustration. "Why are you so agitated anyway Anzu hmm? You're quite defensive today." Atem smirked devilishly.

Anzu was processing what Atem had said earlier but it still didn't make sense. "Wha- Whatt are you talking about?!" Anzu crossed her arms defensively. "I have nothing to hide!" she blurted. Stupid, stupid! It was probably a silly childish prank afterall! She spun her heel and fled from the puzzled duo as tears began to fall from her eyes. It hurt her so much but to her frustration she did not know why.

* * *

For reasons unknown, that reopened wound inside of her left her heart aching and all she felt was void and emptiness. Something precious was missing which may have been forcefully extracted or detached from her-afterall she had very strong intuitions regarding this matter.

Once she had returned home, she researched on things pertaining to magic and voodoo and of the supernatural and took a serious interest in them. That was how she developed a pandora complex for things mysterious and the occult.

'I do not really believe in God and this but it may hold some clues for my missing memory.' Yes indeed, she was convinced that her mind was somehow swiped of something or someone important and it also made sense with Atem's and Hanasaki's unusual behaviour earlier. For a period of time, Anzu had been making hypotheses from what Atem had described when she didn't end up meeting with the mysterious 'Yugi'- the missing link has an association with the three of them so it may be safe to deduce it as a person.

To her, this matter felt like it was a part of a missing piece to an overall big picture. It frustrated her to no end how this matter occupied her mind since it intrigued her but she could not get past it to the point that it had began to cause turmoil in her studies and her social life. She had to sit the entrance exams for a place in Domino High school in a few months and she was determined to not allow this issue to plague and torment her any longer.

Since Anzu was an active participant in extracurricular activities and due to her commitments and dance recitals, she used this to her advantage to forget about that incident and the frustration of figuring out what happened to her, Atem, his grandfather and Hanasaki brought her to a conclusion that being realistic about things and moving on with life was the way to go. Her intuition gradually diminished as she became cynical about this 'memory swipe' and thought it required some plausible evidence to support such far fetched notion. Nevertheless, she still had interest in the supernatural and the occult, typically fortune telling with poker cards and looking at star signs and constellations.

For months, that aching void was no longer revisited and gradually forgotten, as it was buried back in the memory of her mind and sealed away until one fateful day.

* * *

**So that's how Anzu developed her hobbies with the supernatural.. because she believed something made her forget something so important in her life = strong intuition though it fades gradually. She basically foreshadows what's going to happen next which leads us back to chapter one. **

**The reason for this chapter: peachshipping fluff and foreshadowing future events which I know will happen since I'm the author afterall! Hope this chapter sparks a mysterious enigma and unanswered questions in you readers? O_O**

***Note: Shouji is a traditional Japanese door.**

***Hanasaki is not my OC, he appeared in the original Yugioh manga. **

**Well how was it? Good, bad, interesting or not? Constructive criticisms are appreciated. Please rate and review!**

**And don't forget to follow/fav as well. Thanks**


	4. Interesting Humans

**Thanks, Aqua girl 007, Angiembabe, Vaselover Liuliubae, Thiefqueen and Lorelei for the ongoing support!**

**Yay I'm glad you're enjoying it too Pineapple Pancakes!**

**This chapter is going to be extremely long, since it's to add to the inadequacy of the lack of content of the interlude chapter. **

**I realized my writing style is quite different in this than Do I Know? I hope you like the change? **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Interesting Humans**

After arriving at school in the morning, Mutou Atem didn't pass through the classroom, but headed straight to the clubroom on the fourth floor of the recreation building, pacing himself quickly. This was because on the way to school, he received a message from Anzu: "After arriving to school, head straight to the clubroom immediately. This is mandatory."

Atem smirked as he could just imagine Anzu's flustered look; reminiscing the time of him snapping a photo of her when she was extremely flustered and posted it on Facebook but he cringed in memory of the devastating consequences that followed.

Then his head began to ache as tears brimmed his eyes.

'What the heck is going on? Why is it whenever I recall Anzu and Hanasaki laughing and chilling out together in the classroom, this feeling of emptiness and sadness keeps overflowing?' He thought as he sped up his pace towards the club room and discarded the issue for there was a dilemma far greater in priority as it threatens to overshadow his life.

After all, it would be strange if he had a sense of pleasure after that incident when he exchanged his personality with Mana.

'Where'd that thought come from?!' he blushed before opening the door to the room.

Just after entering the room, he spotted miss bubbly, who possessed confused and unfocused eyes, lying on the sofa. The usual overwhelming aura that she spread seemed to have been veiled. He was unsure whether was it because she was too tired or something else, but it just felt like the very existence of Mana was illusory.

Shoving his hands in his pockets he approached the unsuspecting girl. "Yo. You're Mana... right?" he said coolly but hesitantly.

Atem greeted her with a type of question he would normally never ask.

"Morning, Atem!" she beamed waving her hands. "I am talking to 'Atem' right?"

The awkward silence created a tense atmosphere as both immediately looked away from each other, with Mana biting her lip.

The other club members arrived at the clubroom around a minute later.

"Morning, Jou..." Mana waved but stopped midway.

This is due to the fact that Jounouchi stumbled like an anaemic patient when he entered the clubroom, his face being sickly pale.

It seemed just like a replay of the scene from the day before yesterday.

"Are you ok...?" Atem asked with a shudder, approaching his troubled friend.

"Fine?.. How can I be fine?!" Jounouchi snapped, gesturing animatedly before dumping his bag on a nearby seat and clenched his fists as a scowl formed on his face.

"Are you... Anzu? How?! What the heck? Again?!" Mana intentionally asked in a bright voice, feigning a surprised look.

Three days ago, Anzu had claimed she exchanged souls with Jounouchi.

Is it 'soul exchange' again?

"Yeah, so? I am Anzu!" she banged her chest with her clenched fist. "Ahaha, I've had enough of this... I can't stand this anymore..."Anzu [Jounouchi] whispered as she shivered, kicking one of the chairs out of place angrily.

'What the hell would happen if I exchanged souls when I'm at work?!'

No matter how much she claimed that she was Anzu, but by appearing as [Jounouchi], it felt difficult to excuse her claims. It was likened to Jounouchi deliberately adding in dramatics in his speech and mannerisms. Nevertheless, her sense of urgency showed that she was by no means joking.

"Calm down, Anzu we know that you exchanged with Jounouchi." Atem said matter-of-factly.

It is unknown whether it was because she ran out of patience or because of something else entirely, but Atem's consolation was useless since Anzu [Jounouchi] suddenly blew a fuse.

She stood up and placed her hands on her hips."Why the hell should it be Jounouchi again? I can't really stand this body. Why can't I exchange with someone else?" she complained.

Mana sweatdropped at her statement and exchanged glances with Atem.

"Why the hell would you want to exchange souls in the first place!" Atem pointed out, trying to bring some common sense into Anzu's complaints. 'What a weirdo.'

"Morning dudes and dudettes!" An ever so optimistic greeting tone of the person coming in made the other three freeze in place.

'Kisara?! No way!?' all three thought in sync.

"Arghh, holding such meetings so early, looks like my luck isn't very good today... which usually is fucking amaze-balls! Hmm? What? What the hell's wrong? Why the long face guys?" [Kisara Saotome] spoke with much energy as she spread her legs on a seat with dignified masculinity. Atem immediately recognized this gruff speaking style as [Jounouchi's] which was unheard of from her, until now.

Just seconds after, [Seto Kaiba] rushed into the room with a confused look on his face.

Dropping his briefcase he shouted in one breath. "Guys! I don't believe this!". He then examined his uniform and ruffled the neatly arranged hair, in panic as it became disheveled.

"Moneybags? What's gotten into you?!" Jounouchi [Kisara] questioned as he approached the vice president.

"That hairstyle actually looks good on you!" he added with an unlikely grin that [Kisara] would pull off.

Atem and the rest merely observed in confusion. This was an unseen side of Seto who was usually calm and collected.

[Kaiba] dropped his jaw gaping in shock as he examined the figure standing before him. "You... my body!" he abruptly pointed a finger to [Kisara] who grimaced.

"You're not moneybags!" Jounouchi [Kisara] frowned.

*Pong*! The last member boomed in with her shoulders shivering while breathing heavily. After swallowing her saliva, [Anzu] shouted,

"What you said was true... I, I 'm [Mazaki?!]" she exclaimed as she examined her hands in utter disbelief.

"This-" Atem lifted his head as he eyed the four who had begun to bicker endlessly.

"Set-up-" Mana continued.

"Can happen too..." Atem ended the sentence in utter confusion.

Seeing the perils of Anzu's personality being manifested in [Jounouchi's body], Jounouchi's personality manifested in [Kisara's], Kisara's personality exposed in [Kaiba's] and Kaiba's in [Anzu's], the whole Cultural Research Club decided to skip the first lesson of the day.

* * *

That afternoon, Mana, Atem, Anzu and Kaiba were called to the staff room.

The teacher knew that the six club members of the Cultural Research Club skipped the first two lessons and had only come in when the third lesson had started.

His sharp features which intimidated Mana immediately softened when he excitedly peeled off the cling film on his lunch box which was laid on his desk. "Hmm... How do I put it, it's that... Although I don't think it's necessary, I still have to keep my reputation, so let me interrogate you guys while I have my lunch..." Observing Kaiba's distasteful look which was sent to him, the teacher explained, "it's soba, you know, soba, it will soften if it's left too long." he said defensively.

"My tummy is also starving..." Mana whispered to Atem who was eyeing the food exquisitely. Her gaze turned desperate when the teacher continuously made constant slurping noises.

"After all you guys are usually quite serious, so I do care about what happened... Ahha! *Cough, Cough*... Ah~ I choked. Anyways, when you are eating hot stuff, you would choke on the first bite, right?" he questioned.

"Eh? You guys don't?" he stammered while scanning some book reports, not even looking at his students in the eye.

"Stop wasting our time and spill whatever's on your mind, Ninomiya." Kaiba demanded.

The teacher got up from his seat and shot the brunette a stern look. "Kaiba, let me repeat myself. Because I hope to be a friendly and relatable teacher, I permit students to call me 'Nino'; however, I don't quite remember permitting anyone to call me by my name directly."

Ninomiya was as he had said, and treated students friendly and thus was quite popular among students. He was just around 25 and had similar tastes with the students, so that must've helped.

Crossing his arms in defiance, Kaiba snorted. "Only after you act responsibly as our club adviser, I wouldn't mind being lectured. I wonder who did all the accounting work for the last cultural festival, Ninomiya?"

Scratching his head sheepishly, the teacher let out a weak laugh. "Ah, thanks for all your help, Kaiba-san, hahaha... oh and if you could, please don't mention that in front of the other teachers." he said almost pleadingly.

Although he possessed an upbeat attitude, he did not meet the professional expectations of a teacher in Kaiba's opinion.

Ninomiya slurped up some noodles and drank some soup, rubbing his tummy contently.

Mana's tummy made some noise, as Atem looked at her curiously only to see her playfully sticking her tongue out, though he was unsure if it was to cover her embarrassment. He made a brief note that her actions and mannerisms were extremely cute

"Then, what do I have to say... Ah, right, what did you guys do while you skipped class? I heard from Mahado sensei Saotome and Katsuya confessed skipping the first two lessons and returned on the third...and since all of you are in the club, I demand a plausible explanation for this."

"The reason isn't that big of a deal. Yesterday, the six of us ate some chocolate bread that had gone bad and we were late today due to stomach pains... that's about it." Anzu replied distinctly in a formal tone. She had ordered Mana to keep silent and abstain from saying anything ridiculous.

"Will I get the same answer from Katsuya and Saotome? It seems they are being investigated by Mahado sensei."

"Of course." she lied.

The Cultural Research Club members had already reached a consensus on this point.

"Hmmm..."

Ninomiya, still chewing his soba, lifted his vision towards the ceiling as if thinking about something.

"Anyways, there is nothing to prove that this is a fraud, and you've said it, so then let's just pretend that's just what it is. You can go now!" Ninomiya pointed towards the exit with his chopsticks in hand.

"Then we'll take our leave." Kaiba commenced. The rest followed him out of the room.

Just when they were about to leave, Ninomiya doted, "Don't make it too obvious when you all are gonna ditch class next time, okay?"

'Should that be thought of as considerate or simply just a fudge?' Atem mused to himself.

As they got to the corridor, Mana quickly commented, "As expected of Anzu, only you can pull off a lie so boldly."

"The way she lied with a poker face while maintaining that arrogant attitude..." Kaiba added.

Atem chipped in, "It feels like you would be a master swindler in the future or one of those people who would pull off a car crash just to ask for compensation."

"If you're not grateful then just shut up!" she snapped as she ended the trio's commentary.

Looking at it this way, the [body] exchanging and soul shuffling phenomenon between four people would become a situation that would not end with simply just a big clamour. At least, Atem and the others did not seem to be experiencing such changes... but explicitly, this was just an immediate perception. Things that cannot be seen on the surface may already be undergoing changes.

Nevertheless, if only real harm would not be induced...

Darkness clouded Atem's vision in a blink of an eye.

When the light came flashing back, two unfamiliar girls were in front of him. Although he seemed to be sitting, it felt like his level of vision was lower than usual.

"What's wrong, [Kisara]? You just dozed off. Eh, your asparagus fell on the table."

Maybe real harm has already come close.

Atem [Kisara] blushed, stammering. "I, I need to use the bathroom."

"Hmm? What is it? We are still eating. Are you not feeling well?", the girl with green hair asked.

"No... It's not like that... but..."

"Let me go with you." the other girl who had navy indigo hair offered.

"I-It's fine! I'll go by myself!" she blurted as she rushed out of the classroom frantically.

Atem [Kisara] avoided the crisis by going to the toilet. He remained in the cubicle and sat on the seat wondering why he had to exchange bodies with a girl, let alone Kisara of all people. Sure, she was one of the most attractive girls in school but he only viewed her in a platonic sense; nothing more and nothing less. Suddenly, Kisara's cell phone rang and just as he was about to pick up Anzu's call, he returned back to his own body.

The duration of exchange was around three or four minutes at most.

Although this time went as fast as the wind, this incident overwhelmed the group with such pulverizing power.

* * *

Noon fell and the last lesson had ended.

As simple as it may be-no matter what happened to Atem and the others, if those problems don't affect places outside school, the world would go on as if nothing had happened at all.

While having a chat with nearby friends and preparing to pack up for home, Ninomiya came in and held a short class meeting. After he had given some contact information and confirmed the students on duty for cleaning, the day's schedule ended.

Today's regular duties were still normal.

Even though Atem and the members have experienced the strongest storm yet, that in itself will not change the world.

Assigned for bathroom duty with some other boys, Atem left for duty as he trotted towards the restroom.

A sudden chill came over the spikey haired boy.

Just when he was about to leave, he felt like something was undeniably watching him and turned his head towards its source.

What he saw was the class president who had been present during the soul exchange with Mana the day before. Ryuuji Otogi revealed Mana who was by his side with a smug grin. She had an embarrassed expression and restlessly signalled Atem to quickly leave with a hand gesture.

Atem took a step forward with a menacing glint in his eyes, dropping the broom stick and the dust pan in a frenzy,

"Let her go man." he stated assertively.

Otogi playfully tugged Mana towards him. "And if I don't?"

"She clearly doesn't want you near her at all. Doesn't that explanation suffice?"

Otogi raised his eyebrow, "I don't get it. What's your relationship with her anyways?" he pressed with persistence.

Mana was struggling to be free from his grip and suddenly bit his arm. Yelping, he abruptly let go of her and given the opportunity, the girl took the boy's hand as they both broke into a run towards the club's direction.

"Sorry, We're late..."

When Atem and Mana arrived at the club room and opened the door, Anzu quickly popped out from the side.

"Atem! I.. have something to tell you!" She spotted Mana behind him but she was unable to hide her fear and anxiety.

Anzu was standing in front of him and was blocking his way. As if repressing her emotions, her body was shivering and she showed an expression filled with confusion, unease and nervousness.

He looked at her with sincere concern. "What's up Anzu?"

Mana intervened as she stepped in between the two, "Yesterday, before I rushed into the classroom... what happened between you and Otogi-san! Ahahaha!"

Should this be expected? The matter seems tricky now.

"It wasn't anything serious nor should you be concerned about it." Atem said as he patted Anzu's back who looked frail as ever.

"I am the one who will decide whether it is serious or not!" Mana stomped her foot on the ground.

It was quite rare that Mana would get so furious however Atem didn't have the energy to care about that, because Mana was aggressively spreading a sense of oppression.

Furious, Atem snapped back "Now isn't the time Mana. At least give Anzu a breather. Her mother seems to have had an accident at work. You know her family's situation." He said as he took his phone out of his pocket in panic.

Jounouchi was about to intervene but Kaiba merely pushed him back to his place and told him it was not their business to meddle with.

"Screw you! You may not care but I do!" Jounouchi rebutted as he prepared to talk some sense into Kaiba.

Kisara interjected, "I think Kaiba's right. You know how Atem and Anzu are childhood friends. We shouldn't interfere."

"But.. we're all buddies.. shouldn't we all trust each other?"

Flustered, Anzu pushed Atem away violently and bolted out of the classroom. "I..I'll be back later." she said in between soft sobs as she left.

"Anzu!" Mana trotted after her but returned once she couldn't catch up to the dancer. Facing Atem apologetically she bowed her head remorsefully.

"Sorry Atem for snapping back at you. I'm just.."

"No it's okay. Exchanging bodies doesn't happen everyday. Oh and about Anzu I know she'll be able to get through. She's headstrong and bold, though this time I'm a bit worried about her.." he said solemnly.

'If I were to fudge the matter, it would only aggravate the situation!' Atem decided to spit out everything unreservedly to cover up the tense atmosphere. In other words, he told her that Otogi saw him rub his breasts.

"I've been groped! I can't marry now!" Mana's eyes streamed with tears.

"That was just for checking my status, it was inevitable! That was only to confirm whether I had become a girl or not-"

"Nope... or to say, those things don't really matter now... So, so, Otogi..he..." Mana shivered extraordinarily. Maybe this is what you would call being in a state of panic?

Jounouchi stepped forwards and patted her back. "What made you this terrified? And the most important thing is, who and what is Otogi?"

Atem felt a strange fear... it is unbelievable that someone could force Mana, who would still smirk even after a personality exchange, into such a state.

"Wait! Before that, I have a question for you Atem!" Kisara said sharply.

Atem looked at her with a grimace, "What?"

"Did you say anything strange to my friends?.. I recently made them so I wouldn't want my social life going downhill.."

Scoffing, Atem approached her with a bemused expression. "This isn't the time.. and I thought you knew better than that."

"Sorry, I just had to know!"

Anzu abruptly rushed in to the classroom with a smile but she frowned seeing Mana in such a state. Accompanying Jounouchi, they both hoisted her up and had her sit on the couch.

"Don't you have to go see your mother Mazaki?" Kaiba raised the issue.

"I thought it was a major accident but turned out she only suffered minor scratches at work so I guess she's fine."

After a treating themselves to a few snacks and cheering up Mana who became more responsive, assuming her condition had improved, they started to seriously discuss the matter, as it was adamant for them to remain in their present state.

"Well, let's recap what's been happening. The first time this occurred was the night three days before... to be accurate, it should have happened two days ago? Jounouchi and me exchanged their personalities during the night." Anzu spoke while fixing her eyes on the blackboard.

"Then there was the exchange between Atem and Mana after school yesterday when the club activities had just begun. After that, it was the shuffle this morning where I became [Kisara], Anzu became [me (Jounouchi)], Kaiba became [Anzu] and Kisara becoming [Kaiba.] Also, this afternoon there was also an exchange between Kisara and Atem... That's about it."

"If we reflect like this, we will realize that this is a terrifying situation... exchanging then recovering, then exchanging again... I'm quite paralyzed." Mana confusedly drooped her head while murmuring.

"Then let's summarize exactly what personality exchange is! Before we start, we must add a premise that our conclusions are made from temporary observations up till now... Well, firstly, it happens suddenly. We have not discovered any conditions that will trigger the event. We won't know when it will happen. Secondly, the duration of exchange does not follow a pattern. The shortest exchange was at noon today, which lasted for three minutes, and the longest was this morning which lasted for an hour and a half. Summing the four times and getting the average, it should be about forty minutes. Thirdly, the exchange only happened between us club members... Actually, this is not yet confirmed. After all, it is quite strange that this phenomenon only happens between us. It is very likely it will spread to other people in the future. Moreover, despite that this is an exchange, it will sometimes occur between more than two people. Let us confirm this again. Any comments?" Atem said calculatingly.

"Ah, actually there is something that really bugs me." Anzu spoke with a shudder.

"Anyways, since there is almost no evidence, go ahead." Kaiba pushed her forward, not caring about Mazaki's feelings.

"Maybe it's because of me... I've been in this a few times already, so it makes me uncomfortable. When Mana exchanged with Atem, [Atem's body] suddenly fell limp and he was unconscious for a moment, right? Then the day after, when I exchanged with Jounouchi, Kaiba and Kisara-that is the moment I changed into [Jounouchi]-although I sat down on the floor, my body didn't fall altogether, then..."

Atem crossed eyes with Anzu before replying,

"That's right. I fell on the table when I exchanged with Mana but I still sat comfortably when I exchanged with Anzu, and I was even holding the chopsticks... though I dropped the asparagus on the table."

"Right, this time only my legs bent a bit, I didn't fall to the floor..."

"Does this mean... our bodies are getting used to this?" Kisara uncertainly proposed.

"I see. Such being the case, it probably is so! Awesome Anzu! but should we be glad about being used to this?"

Jounouchi's implication fell heavily on the rest of the members.

Kaiba gritted his teeth in response. "Open your eyes mutt. That flippant optimistic attitude of yours will be the downfall of you! I've been thinking, How long will this phenomenon continue? If it stays like this, how will it end?"

All fell silent at Kaiba's speculations.

"Then, if there aren't any other comments, let's discuss what we need to do in pragmatic terms."

Though having not been quite comfortable with the phenomenon at first, Kaiba had finally started to pick up his own pace.

Grasping the entire situation-this seems to be Kaiba's creed. 'Finding the critical information to grasp and analyzing the situation' is his raison d'etre.

"The first thing to clarify is 'why this has happened'. Such an extraordinary phenomenon must be caused by some conceivable reason; otherwise, dealing with this will become tedious. Do you guys have your own explanations already? I don't remember anything I did that would cause me to be drawn into this supernatural event!" Kaiba pointed out bluntly.

"By the way, what exactly is causing the soul exchange? If we were to find the cause of this strange phenomenon, then we should have sensed something different when its condition was fulfilled."

"Just keep it shut mutt! We are discussing this because we don't know!"

"Hey at least I'm trying to help!"

"Stop it!" Kisara shrieked.

"Hmm... Personality exchange in mangas usually occur when two people bump into each other fiercely while running."

"Ridiculous Mana! No, this condition itself is already stupid and bizarre enough, so I can't say your opinion is completely irrelevant."

In fact, someone had raised relevant opinions but was treated worse.

"Dammit, when you admit to something abnormal, you have to admit other abnormal things." Irritated, Anzu bit her left index finger's nail.

"If we look deeper, we should find a reason-" Atem began who had been silently observing the discussion.

Just at that moment the door was opened from the outside.

Usually, except for the Cultural Research Club members, no one would visit them in the recreation building. There weren't any particular reasons to go there. Even if there were, up till now, every time, it would be one of the CRC members visiting the others.

At least in Atem's memory, only the member's of the CRC visited this room ever since it was allotted to be their club room this spring.

To a certain extent, the club room was sacred for the six present; however, another person opened the door to the sacred place.

The room was suddenly filled with anxiety and apprehension. Some kind of tragedy will befall on them now. Something 'unusual' is going to happen now or is it?

The person was Kujaku Mai?

"Hi! Hello everybody!" Her voice was unusually flippant.

"I say, Mai! Don't just barge in randomly! Get out!" The usual cocky Kaiba also seemed to be bewildered by the situation.

"Ayyygahhh, this is not my business!" Mai's face was a bit strange. She seemed to be lacking in vitality. Even her eyes were only half-open.

"...What is with you? Are you not feeling well?" Because she looked pale and wan, even Kaiba was mildly concerned.

"It's nothing at all, I am very healthy... After all, [this person] is strangely fit... it's because of me that there is a lack of vitality, drive, confidence and perseverance she has. Oh and look what I brought you. I believe this would save you guys from a lot of trouble." She said pulling out some files which were the ones [she] had indiscriminately stolen to taint Kaiba's and possibly the club's image. Kaiba had not yet even realized that Mai had stolen those documents that contained valued information-the gossips and happenings of the school that no one knew about.

Without saying a word, Kaiba sped towards the girl and scooped up the articles and remained wary of this strange presence.

"She was about to post them up in the afternoon you know. What could've happened if she were to humiliate you all?" [Mai's] way of speech seemed explicitly different from the usual, and what she spoke of was also pretty unbelievable.

"Who are you?" Mana commenced with an icy and penetrating stare.

No matter how you look at it, [Mai Kujaku] was speaking to them.

"..It's very helpful that Mana-san understood so quickly... this is because explaining everything is too troublesome..."

"Hey, what are you trying to say?" Anzu blurted as if trying to find any other possibilities.

"Ayyyhh, those aren't the words that you should be looking for, especially in this bizarre condition..."

"Wait, 'Kujaku senpai', what is with you...?" Not sure whether she was keeping up or not with the situation, Kisara asked with a shudder.

"What is with me? This, of course, is for seeing the interesting faces you will have when you become bewildered by this 'soul exchange phenomenon'. To be honest, I don't want to be here... Ah, also can you please not call me 'Kujaku senpai' or 'Mai?' After all, I'm not her... Although that doesn't really annoy me at all." she declared.

Although someone (mainly Kaiba) proposed that Mai pulled off this prank because she was eavesdropping on their conversation, they couldn't just acknowledge that it was like that. After all, this guy exactly described the actions that Atem and the club members had taken during their ordeal with having switched personas-including the details that the members didn't discuss. It was just too hard not to believe it was true.

Besides, if her personality and her [body] really had been exchanged, it wouldn't be irrational to say that it wouldn't happen to other people.

"...I know 'you are abnormal', and 'you are not the Kujaku-san that we know of'... Then, who are you?" Jounouchi asked.

[Mai] lightly pondered Jounouchi's inquiry.

"What person...What kind of person am I? I do have a name. U G O-17."

"What are you? Is your name some sort of code?" Atem inquired as he faced her confidently.

She returned his piercing gaze with a blank stare. "...Ah... who knows? Hmm, so in my circumstance, I am merely observing your presence... Ah, forget it. Okay, just take me as someone insignificant."

"Observing our presence...? Then... That... What about the real Mai? Was she sent to [another body]?" Atem persisted.

"Ah... It's really helpful that Mutou-san is learning so quickly... No, in fact, I didn't do something as tricky like this 'personality exchange'... Rather, should I say that I did something similar to 'borrowing her body'? But there's no need for you to understand that... Ah, so why did I say it... can we start discussing the main topic now? Ok. Let me start so I can go home... thanks."

U G O 17 with [the appearance of Mai], looked really sluggish. He spoke at his own pace and didn't care at all of what others thought and felt.

Anzu on the other hand had tears forming in her eyes so suddenly to which [Mai] responded with an expressionless face.

"Does this mean you are willing to explain the situation to us in detail?" Jounouchi's wording was unexpectedly formal.

"Ah... maybe... but that wouldn't be what you guys expected... After all, replying to your anticipations are meaningless... So... now... Ah, would it really matter if you don't jot down notes? Yeah, it wouldn't really matter as long as Kaiba, who has a very high memory capacity is here."

"How do you even know these things..." Kaiba gritted his teeth in annoyance.

U G O 17 ignoring Kaiba's murmuring began to speak.

"Eh... So from now on, and for a long time, between you six... there will be personality exchanges that would occur randomly. Firstly, let me express my sympathy for everyone; you guys worked hard... Although personally I don't think of it that way... Ayyah? Did I just say something superfluous? Ah... I messed it up again; is this because of my usual soliloquy? I really want to change this habit... Nope, in fact, I haven't really thought of it so deeply, so, just let it be..." They couldn't even tell if he was sarcastic with the expressionless voice since Kaiba was used to Mai's haughty speaking tone.

"Are the people and the times chosen for the exchange random?"

Having been silent so far, and still remaining unexpectedly calm, Mana asked a question. Or let us put it, she remained even more calm than usual, and her voice was laced with an icy tone.

"Ahh... You are right. It certainly is Mushahwar-san... Then, I will observe your condition during the personality exchange... just that. Ah... Don't worry, I won't be invading your privacy all day and night. I will just watch when something special happens... After all, I don't really want to... Besides, it is quite tedious... So, do you grasp the situation? Even if you say you can't, I'm not planning to make any more explanations."

"This kind of explanation is not enough!" Atem voiced in defiance.

"Usually I will shout at you and say, 'what kind of ridiculous nonsense are you spouting?', but we actually did fall into a nonsensical situation, so let me ask you about what you have said. 'Why did you choose us?' 'Is this situation under your control?' 'How do we end it?' 'What is your intention?'...Let me ask these questions first, despite that I have even more questions to ask you." Kaiba continued after Atem.

[Mai] looked at Kaiba blankly and stared at him for a while.

"Kaiba does know how to pick questions very well... especially by not asking 'how did we do it'... even though that is a question that would usually be asked when something unbelievable happens... but if we look deeper, it's actually not important at all... Ah... this insignificant chatter was too long..."

U G O 17 still maintained his usual casualness and sluggishness.

"Anyways, you are quite right... Firstly, in regards to the first question, I can only say 'by chance'. Ah... In fact, it's because you guys are really interesting."

"What do you mean by 'really interesting'?" Atem demanded.

"Aryyyu, aren't your lives now more interesting compared to normal people? Nevertheless, there are some people who are aware of this while the others aren't."

His words seemed to be aimed at the six present before him.

What does this imply?

"What were the other questions? Is it under my control, how can it end, and my intention...? Then chronologically... eh? Do I really have to answer these questions? Ah... I completely don't have to. I almost slipped it out of my mouth... That was close! So, now I can only say that you guys just have to get used to the personality exchange. When I feel that entertainment's over, the exchanges will stop. The duration won't be very long... Although I don't know how you will define 'long', and I don't want to know..."

"What you deem as interesting is completely your perspective! This at least means that this mumbo jumbo is at your control! It also means that you started this situation." Kaiba snapped powerfully.

"I'm not gonna be some entertainment or some guinea pig for your pleasure's sake!" Kisara added.

Jounouchi's blood boiled. "Why I oughta!" he stormed towards Mai but was restrained by Kisara and Atem.

"Remember he's using Mai's body!" Atem hissed.

"Ahh... Did I give it away... Or did my question in fact confirm that I did? Anyways, please don't pay too much attention to it... just live as usual, because being worried about it is pointless. Regardless of what happens, everything will be okay in the end, so there's no need to complain. Don't worry, this won't do any harm to your lives... Also, don't investigate the mechanism behind this phenomenon... You won't understand it anyways... If you really have time to spend, just think of issues concerning yourself. That would be conducive to ending this situation... You will be glad and so will I. Ah... this is really gratifying."

'Did he want us to just accept all the events that have occurred? To accept this strange situation?' Atem thought as he clenched his fists.

"Have I missed anything... Ah, right, please keep the personality exchange phenomenon confidential and prevent outsiders from knowing... you guys should understand. If it slipped out, there would be more trouble for you than me."

Scratching his head, as if trying to remember something, U G O 17 let his vision flow up into the air.

"So... I think I've said all I should... Besides, I've decided to go away pretending that nothing has happened... Work hard! I will support all of you from near the top of my heart... Although, I should say 'from the bottom' even when I'm lying."

[Mai] turned his back and slowly approached the door of the clubroom.

He walked away without paying any attention to Atem and the other club members; He just said his piece and left the way he wanted to.

Swiftly marching towards [Mai] he quickly grabbed upon his shoulder.

"Hey, wait a moment." He deadpanned as he towered over the blonde with a menacing smirk. It was natural of Kaiba of preventing something out of his control to escape this easily.

"I've quietly listened to what you have said, but I still have a bunch of questions to ask. Besides, you haven't replied to any of my questions!" There was no fear in his words.

"How can we, having been dragged into this stupid situation, let you leave so easily?" Anzu cracked her knuckles, standing behind Kaiba.

When the ever-ambitious Kaiba and the hot-headed, uncontrollable Anzu join forces, they become unstoppable.

"So... I say, these aren't the things that you should do... I am not planning to oppose any of you... this is true... but I don't want to be friends with you either... Oh, it'd be better if I didn't say that."

U G O 17 who seemed bothered by Kaiba, turned back slightly and plainly said that to him as he jerked his hand away violently.

"Don't act like everything will go as you wish!"

Kaiba used even more strength to try to make him turn back.

In an instant, [Mai]'s purple orbs flashed as noise ensued in the background.

Bam!

Sounds of meat, flesh, and bones crackling altogether whirled around. At the same time, Kaiba's body went flying through the air.

He almost hit Anzu who was behind him but she dodged the hit by reflex. Instead he landed butt first towards Jounouchi was caught in his way.

Chairs and tables fell to the floor and were scattered smashed. Moaning could be heard from the boys.

Landing on Jounouchi, Kaiba pressed his chest, coughed, and even started to vomit to which Kisara attended to in a flash with some tissues. It seemed he had received an elbow blow near his chest.

Anzu took a pratfall right on the floor after dodging Kaiba's fall. She rubbed her waist to ease the pain. Although what she did was a bit weird, it seemed she was fine after all.

"I didn't want to do this, even though letting you see my powers could have actually solved the problem much faster... Ah, I don't want to do this... After all, it's very troublesome."

The instant he began to speak, the tense atmosphere returned back to normal to everyone's horror.

Mana was awestruck to an extent, Kisara gaping in fear as she attended to Kaiba, Anzu was checking the severity of her injuries while Jounouchi was getting up with a disgruntled expression.

If someone were to ask what it was that was this shocking, Atem couldn't answer, but he definitely reckoned it was so.

Kaiba, trying to suppress his pain, squeezed a hoarse voice in this calamity.

"All of you...*cough, cough cough*... Don't let that guy... get away!" he commanded.

Atem was already at it as he stormed towards [Mai] fearlessly, saying, "...Although I disagree with using physical violence, I think it's necessary now even if you are using Mai's body. It's unforgivable!"

"Seto, don't push yourself too far." Kisara took care of him as he spoke.

Staying perfectly still, U G O 17 eyed him with peculiar interest. He created a feeling of unease and incomprehension.

'But just like Kaiba said, they shouldn't let him go. He was too deeply involved with the current situation. If they just let him go, they might not see him again. Besides, it seemed that it was impossible to negotiate with him verbally. Physical violence was a must.' Atem thought.

His [Mai's] appearance made it intractable to do this. But however intractable this was, it was crucial.

With this in mind, Atem stepped forward, but an arm stretched in front of his chest.

"Wait, Atem, I will handle this." Mana reasoned as she stepped forwards.

"But, if I don't do it-"

"Atem, there is no reason for you to be the one to do it." Mana tried to smile gently to cover the slight frown of her eyebrows. She was like a stubborn, unreasonable child.

"Besides, I am more powerful than you, right? It'll be fine, I'll take care of him right now!"

Atem, despite wanting to refute her, fell silent and bit his tongue. Mana was indeed more powerful than him. As a boy Atem was physically stronger than Mana. But in real combat, Mana, the Girls' Full Contact Martial Arts champion, who was even called a prodigy of Karate, would be more effective to use in this situation.

"So, let's do this together!"

"Don't interfere."

Atem's suggestion was turned down before he managed to finish it.

"Yo Mana! Let me support..."

"Scram!"

No petition of Jounouchi could change her mind set.

"Wouldn't it be better if a girl left marks on that perfect face of hers?" Kaiba commented.

Lightly tipping her toe, Mana spread her feet apart, balancing herself. She had assumed a combat stance. Her hair flew in the air for a few milliseconds before being attracted by gravity and gradually starting to fall. Despite being small, Mana exuded an aura that seemed to say that if anyone were to as much as twitch, she would be upon them at once.

But the being showed no sign of fear and stared blankly at her.

"Sorry for making you wait so long... Or should I say, why were you willing to wait for me? Just then, you didn't show any signs that you were intending to escape." Mana gradually narrowed their distance and asked.

"...Ah, really... That would be nice if I did... But I got to see something interesting, so I... But that's just something as trivial as to make people comment with 'Is that it?'..."

"...I will stop you from being so calm and relaxed." Mana stepped forward at the same time.

Then she kicked the floor hard on her second step and leapt forward.

"'Mai-san', sorry-!"

Her flying kick was like an eagle stretching its claws to catch its prey.

Despite that there was over 10cm of height disparity, the flying kick was directly slammed to [her] face- but was stopped by his arm just before the kick was about to hit.

Mana had aimed at his face and flying-kicked him with extreme speed.

As if it were meant to be, U G O 17 effortlessly stopped the kick.

To a normal person like Atem, what was happening in front of him was shocking enough, but their continued battle was truly beyond his imagination. He wouldn't have thought that it would continue after she landed on the floor.

Mana swung a low punch at him while landing.

Her graceful flying hair served as as a foil to her beautiful, bird-like posture.

But the being acted as if nothing had happened and used his other free hand to grip Mana's right wrist.

Although he performed it this easily and flawlessly, even Atem knew that this kind of action was near impossible.

When Mana landed with both of her feet, she sat on the floor helplessly. It was only her right hand that was caught, but looking at her paleness, she had already lost all her morale.

"Mana!" Atem and Anzu both hollered as they walked towards her.

Just at this instant Atem's vision twisted and vanished.

In an instant, he was realized Kaiba was sprawled on the couch beside him. Being confused for a moment, he had realized what had happened. He was now in the possession of [Jounouchi]'s body.

[Kaiba] coughed as he managed to get himself up the couch.

"Hey, are you feeling alright?"

"*Cough, cough cough*... Kaiba...this is really painful." he said, clutching his chest.

[Kaiba] had just referred to himself in first person. Who could be in possession of his body?

Lifting his head to confirm what was going on around him, Atem observed the fray they were stuck in.

At one corner, he could see [Anzu] and [Atem] lying impotently on the floor. Being gripped on the wrist by a possessed [Mai] and still sitting on the floor, was [Mana], who still could not move and thus remained rigid. Atem saw that her face was as pale as a sheet of paper.

Then, [Kisara] crossed her hands and stood sternly.

"Ayyahh, could it be that... personality exchange occurred now? This maybe... is a bit interesting."

U G O 17 looked down at this chaos and spoke in a way that didn't show he was interested at all.

"Ah... Looks like the timing is right, I must go now..." letting go of [Mana's] hand he stretched his hands towards the door.

"Hey, at least answer me one question before you leave!" [Kisara's] voice sparked with coldness and undiscovered confidence.

"We know that we can't stop you, so I want to ask... can we by any chance meet you again?" Kaiba [Kisara] didn't like things going out of his control and would be devastating if he did not get the answer he desired.

"...This is hard to say. When this situation ends, we should meet again. But I can't promise you. Ah, this person is [Mai Kujaku], right? Please don't be so harsh on her... Besides, I don't want you guys to waste your time on these things."

"This means that it'll be hard to strike back... Maybe this actually isn't the case. Although I want to destroy you completely, I can't which is quite lamentable. Though I would try my hardest to." [Kisara] laughed fearlessly and spoke with an attentive tone.

"When you arrived, you said that you came here because the scared expressions we make when our personalities get switched is amusing. In other words, if we weren't so interesting after we exchanged, you wouldn't have come. Also, considering that you were pretty impressed by my style of inquiry, this implies that you have already done this a few times, right? On the other hand, if you have a special code name this implies that there are more people like you out there, right?" Atem [Jounouchi] added.

Even when stuck in this mess, Atem still managed to figured out the opponent's motive by utilizing these small bits of information.

Despite having the appearance of [Kisara], her face was still drawn with an evil grin. "As expected of the King of games!" she applauded.

"...Who knows?" he simply replied Atem's [Jounouchi's] speculations.

For the first time, U G O 17 curved up the corners of his mouth. This was a face that never appeared on [Mai]... A somber face with a freaky smile.

Invisible threats sparked between Kaiba [Kisara] and him [Mai.]

Suddenly reverting to his usual sluggishness, the specimen said, "So... I wish you all good luck... Ah... I didn't have any enthusiasm and didn't plan to raise your morale, but I said it just for you to know... Maybe I just wanted to say these words."

"We are a race known as the incubators. That will suffice." he concluded as he made his leave leaving the rest of the students traumatized and awestruck to what had just occurred.

* * *

**I've finished this chapter! What do you guys think? **

**Yes, UGO17 is a he. Any guesses to who he is?**

**Please review/fav/follow. **

**Thanks and have a good day. **


End file.
